Basketball Prince
by SwEeTyCaNdi
Summary: Before the Kiseki no Sedai was known, there was once a player who stood above all. He was rumored to be so strong and talented that many school scouted the middle schooler. Now, years have passed and Ichinose Hiroto comes back to Japan and joins the new Seirin High School Basketball Club. How will his life turn out?
1. Prologue

**Title**: Basketball Prince

**Summary**: Before the Kiseki no Sedai was known, there was once a player who stood above all. He was rumored to be so strong and talented that many school scouted the middle schooler. Now, years have passed and Ichinose Hiroto comes back to Japan and joins the new Seirin High School Basketball Club. How will his life turn out?

**.A/N: **Hi, Hello! This is Candi here, and this is my first ever OC fic of KnB. This fic will follow the anime setting and as you all know, my OC—Hiro is a boy, but there will be no shounen-ai (_sorry to disappoint_) but there'll be mostly friendship all around and maybe just a little itsy bitsy fan service (_grins_). Anyways! I do not own KnB and its characters; they all belong to their rightful owner. This is un-betaed, so there maybe a few mistakes, so please if you find one, tell me and I'll edit it out. The only one I own here is my OC so, please enjoy, review and have a nice day—err— reading. :D

* * *

**Prologue: **The Prince, the Tiger and the Shadow

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Teiko Middle School Basketball Club _— an incredibly strong team with one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins. Amongst their brilliant record, the generation of five prodigies was known as the Generation of Miracles. They were known throughout the basketball society and there wasn't a person that hasn't heard about the team. But before there was the Kiseki no Sedai, there was once a player that stood above all.

He was rumored to be stronger than Teiko Middle School's ace Aomine Daiki and is scouted from various schools that wanted to have him. He was at the peak of the spotlight before he was known to have disappeared and was never heard from again. Until years later...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The bustling of the students around the campus did not hinder _his_ path towards the basketball booth. He casually glided around the crowds without much effort, earning squeals here and there from the female crowd and awed stares from the males. He, _Ichinose Hiroto_ searched for the booth with his light orange eyes before it caught a glimpse of a light-bluish hair. He caught the student that crashed into him to prevent him from falling.

The stranger stared at him, light-blue eyes meeting his. Hiroto, a bit taller than the student, concernedly asked if he was alright. He student seemed to have been on a trance before his countenance quickly turned blank and he bowed as he apologized. Hiroto, being the understanding person that he is, gave the student a smile.

"It's no problem, be careful next time okay?" He patted the student heartily, bowed at him and quickly turned to go to where he saw the _map_ of the school was. The stranger kept his eyes upon the retreating back of the kind person and silently went to follow him.

Hiroto's smile bloomed when he reached the map of the school as it stood in a corner of another booth and he checked for a name he was looking for. There it was the basketball booth. He set the course to his destination, and upon his way he heard two upperclassman offering flyers to join the basketball team and his grin widened at their familiar faces but he chose not to go to them instead went his way to where he knew _they_ will be waiting.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Aida Riko pouted as she compiled the registration forms in her hands.

"Just a few more would be nice." she sighed sadly as her companion, the captain of the basketball team, Hyuuga Junpei took a sip from his cup and turned to her.

"We couldn't even get ten." Riko smiled, that didn't get her down, after all they were just getting started. She was sure there will be a lot more promising students that'll join well, that is if they win the Inter-High and the Winter Cup they'll be a big deal starting the next year.

"I wonder how the recruitment is going. I hope they'll find someone really promising." she had this dreamy look in her eyes before a shadow covered her face.

"Can I become _that_, Senpai?" Riko blinked at the newcomer in front of her and immediately her eyes turned into a huge heart. Hyuuga blanched at her reaction and turned to glare at the obviously new student in front of them. 'So tall!' was his first reaction. He is obviously 6'0" tall and what pissed Hyuuga off all the more is his face.

This guy is what he would like to call an _ikemen (good-looking guy) _with his gorgeous orange hair that framed his pale face, smiling happily them and of course, seeing as he had caught Riko's eyes, it aggravated the Captain all the more.

"Uh — um...and you would be?" Riko stuttered as she kept her eyes on the new student. Oh my god, he was hot! Wait, she did _not_ just think that! Calm down Riko! Unaware of her inner turmoil, the stranger's smile widened.

"Ah. Forgive my rudeness. My name is Ichinose Hiroto, and I would like to join the basketball club." Riko blinked owlishly at the name. It sounded incredibly _familiar_ to her but she couldn't pinpoint where she had heard it before. But at the prospect of getting this ridiculously handsome boy to join the club, Riko closed her dropped jaw and gladly handed the student a form.

"Ah! Then welcome! Welcome!" Riko smiled as the stranger sat on the chair provided on the other side of their table and watched as he wrote his name down.

"I'm sure you know, but our school just formed last year." At the information, Hiroto grinned and it melted Riko's heart all the more. How cute! Hiroto gently handed over the form to her with a bright smile.

"Don't worry Senpai. _I'll _make sure you'll not regret having me as a team member." Hiroto's orange eyes gleamed with promise and something else that Riko could not decipher. With that, Hiroto bowed respectfully at his upperclassmen and left, softly whistling a gentle tone.

"Wow, what a weird fellow." Hyuuga mumbled. Riko just nodded in response, turning her eyes upon the paper given to her and checked the info given. Name is Ichinose Hiroto and his previous school is...

"EH?!" Hyuuga jerked at the brunette's squeal, raising a brow at Riko in confusion but she is too focused upon the paper on her hands to actually notice him.

Riko contemplated this new development in excitement. She remembered now, where she had heard his name before. She had heard her father say his name a few times before when he was bragging about a really _talented_ player who was only a middle schooler _before._

She had also seen him featured a lot of times in the _Monthly Basketball Magazine_ a few times when she was still in middle school and it interested her —no— she even idolized him and to think he was actually enrolled in their school now after a few years of absence. Ichinose Hiroto, known to many as the Elusive Prince is back. How and why, will remain to be unseen.

Riko snapped out of her trance when their teammate, Koganei Shinji appeared in front of them in tears, bringing over another student that would change all their lives, as well as the other student who in spite of what was happening with Riko and red-haired student, glanced over a form in interest, unseen by the people chattering just next to him. His light-blue eyes quickly scanned his name, school and his goal. He didn't regret coming in this school after all, here in Seirin High School, things are really going to get a little interesting.

_.to be continued…_


	2. Chapter 1: The Prince Promises

**Basketball Prince**

**A/N: **Heya! Candi here! Thank you for reviewing (jj, Jeanette, wordy black birdy)/following/favorite this story. This is my first time writing such a long chapter so forgive me if you spot some errors. This is unbeta-ed and self-edited, so if you see spot some errors, tell me so I can edit that part out. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 1**: The Prince Promises

"All right, looks like all the first years are here!" Hiroto couldn't contain his smile as he glanced around the gymnasium of the school. Seirin Private High School really lived up to his expectations, it is spacious and clean, as it is new and well-managed. Today, the Basketball Club is having their very first meeting.

He eyed the first years with him and caught sight of a familiar red hair. He observed it a little more closely before his orange eyes widened in realization. Isn't that—? Hiroto couldn't help but keep a snicker from falling out, it's _him_ isn't it? This isn't merely a coincidence to meet _him _here. He chose to keep quiet for a moment; he would love to see _his_ reaction later.

As he surveyed everything around him, he caught sight of another familiar hair, a light-bluish one. Hiroto pursed his lips, wasn't that the little kid he…?

Hiroto's musing is cut off when he heard a light smack of fists hitting hard heads and he turned his attention towards two first years groaning in pain, clutching their heads as the captain, Hyuuga crossed his arms over his chest muttering _'Morons, you got it wrong.'_ along the way.

"I'm the boys' basketball club coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you." Riko-senpai introduced herself with a smile that sent the other first years reeling in shock and disbelief. Hiroto stifled his laughter with his hands, even more so when the first years asked if the coach wasn't the old man sitting on the corner of the gym. It turned out he was just their advisor Takeda-sensei. It's just pretty hilarious. But it didn't just end there, especially when Riko asked them to strip their shirts off. Now that even surprised the orange-haired male. Well, okay, if that's what she wanted.

A few moments later, everyone was stripped off of their shirts and stood in line. Hiroto glanced at his right and left and frowned, from what he had observed, these players are a little bit…

"Your ability to move instantaneously is a little weak. I bet you do 50 side jumps in 20 seconds, don't you? You'll need to do a little better for the basketball team." Hiroto smiled in awe at his senpai's observations, ignoring the first year's reaction to her every observation, as if they couldn't believe that she got them all right and he snorted. So she had those eyes, as you would expect of a coach.

Hiroto's smirk couldn't get any wider when she stopped in front of _him_. She couldn't take her eyes off of him as she continued to blatantly roamed her eyes all over his body. She only snapped from her trance when Hyuuga asked what she was staring at so intently. He bets she couldn't see his potential, for only his _eyes_ have the ability to do so. Hiroto couldn't help but feel proud of his—

"Hiroto-kun?" he heard the coach call his name. "Is Ichinose Hiroto-kun here?" Finally stepping in front of everyone, Hiroto waves a hand at his senpai with a wide and excited smile.

"Yes, I'm here, Aida-senpai." Hiroto could practically feel the surprised stare of his _red haired _friend when he turned towards him with a teasing grin. Oh god, that look on his face! Hiroto can't help but want to laugh out loud at his reaction.

_"Hey, Taiga! It's been a long time!"_ he greeted cheekily, and in English. Hiroto could feel all the stares now directed to them as well as Kagami Taiga's accusing finger finally pointed at him in shock, excitement as well as awe, but mostly — he looked really _really_ shocked. After all, it has been a long time since they last saw each other. Taiga seemed to have finally got his mouth to work before he shouted in a weird accent.

_"HIRO? What are you doing here?!"_ Everyone beside the redhead flinched as his thundering voice echoed throughout the entire gym. They stared incredulously at the two, it seemed they know each other and why the heck are they both speaking in English? And they are quite good at it too. Hiroto merely let out a hearty laugh and pushed an index finger over his lips in a shushing motion.

_"Hush Taiga, you are being too loud. I'll explain everything to you later, m'kay?"_ Hiroto smiled gently, hoping to calm the redhead and it seemed to work when the raging _tiger_ scratched his head in frustration and nodded, muttering _"You better."_ and his eyes remained glued to Hiroto's as if expecting that they would really_ talk_ it out later. Everyone held their breaths at the scene. Just who was this guy? And how the hell was he able to calm the wild tiger with just one smile? Was the question in everyone's heads but that was to be answered for later now they had other matters to attend to. Hiroto now turned to his senpai, Riko.

"You would like to check _mine_ now right, Aida-senpai?" Hiroto gave her another dazzling smile. He expected this, her reaction that is, it was much more than what she did with Kagami. Her jaw was glued to the ground now and her eyes widened in obvious awe which now turned to admiration.

"Coach! What are you staring at? Hyuuga snapped their coach _again_ out the trance she was in. Hiroto, before everything gets scary, quickly put on his shirt and scratched his head embarrassingly.

"You looked at all of them, Ichinose's the last one." Riko turned scarlet and shook her head, nodding in understanding before burying her face on her clipboard before one name caught her eye.

"Eh? Really?" She checked the names again. Hiroto blinked, isn't there someone else that they forgot about? What about that blue-haired kid he saw earlier?

"Is Kuroko-kun here?" Riko turned her head left and right, trying to find the missing player. Hiroto stared ahead, hey, wasn't that…? It seemed the coach didn't notice him. He was just right _there_…right? Couldn't she see him?

"Oh, that kid from _Teiko."_ At the mention of the school, Hiroto froze. A player from _that_ school? That kid is? Hiroto's orange eyes narrowed at the blue-haired teen just standing in front of Aida-senpai. So it is _him_, Teiko Middle School's phantom sixth man. He had heard rumors about him, but he didn't care at that time, not that he actually cared about _anything_ at that time though.

'But I'm changed now, I'm not going to be like_ before.' _Hiroto thought. He was going to leave his past behind him now and focus more on the present. Hiroto chose not to say anything else and silently observed as Aida-senpai and the others _again are_ shocked at the player's introduction. Kuroko Tetsuya, is his name. Hiroto couldn't help but wonder why such a player chose to enroll at Seirin. But that wasn't his main concern, what concerns him the most is that if he was a regular in Teiko, then he must be hiding something. Something that will help the Seirin Basketball Club make name for itself. Hiroto is quite sure of it, so with a light smile on his face, he couldn't help but shiver in excitement and anticipation. He just couldn't wait.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Staring in thought at the bus window, Riko pondered about the stats she saw today. Kuroko Tetsuya's stats were way too low, for his numbers are below average and on top of that it looks like he's almost at his limit. And also…

Ichinose Hiroto's stats, she couldn't help but shiver again as she thought about it. It was just way too high, _way too high_. It was almost impossible to think that he was just a high schooler. But no, it just to be expected, cause ever since he had been in middle school he was already very good, a match of that of a member of the Generation of Miracles or maybe even better.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The ball went in swiftly inside the hoop and Hiroto caught it before it even hit the ground. He passed it over to the welcoming hands of Taiga and he positioned himself and made another shot, it went in. Hiroto caught it again and started to dribble it.

"As I told you before Taiga, I was planning to tell you! I just didn't have the time to—" Hiroto quickly turned and evaded Taiga's offense and jumped, shooting the ball inside the hoop and it went in without much effort.

"Screw that! _You_ were planning to tell me? I haven't seen you or heard from you since you left America and you say you were planning to tell me?!" Taiga growled again and this time charged at Hiroto as he continued to dribble the ball that Kagami passed to him. Hiroto smirked at his play and faked to his right before swiftly turning left, evading Taiga again and the ball is shot again, earning him another point.

"Well, I really got your contact info from Alex. I just wanted to surprise you Taiga! But believe me! I didn't know I would meet you here." Hiroto laughed at the pissed look on his friend's face. Kagami had the ball now and he dribbled it towards the three point line before he got ready to shoot that is until…

"I thought you know that I hate surprises—ah!" The ball he shot hit the side of the ring before it fell into the awaiting hands of their spectator.

"_You?_! When did you get here?" Kagami scowled. Hiroto blinked and turned over his shoulder to see Kuroko Tetsuya, staring blankly at the two before greeting.

"Nice to see you."

"What are you doing?" Kagami raised a brow at him, as if mentally asking why he was even here in the first place. Hiroto chose to remain silent and observe, watching the two interact.

"What are _you_ doing here yourself?

"Nothing. We're not doing anything."

"Is that so?" There was a moment of silence before Kagami spoke again.

"I was in America until my second year of middle school. I've been appalled ever since I came back by how low the standards are here. I'm not looking to play basketball for fun. I want to play a more serious game that really gets me going." Hiroto felt a cold breeze pass as he leaned against the screen of the court, closing his eyes as if he waited for Kagami to continue. He thinks he knew were this was going, after all, he knows all too well what happens inside the little tiger's head.

"I heard all about you. I've heard all about the supposedly strong Generation of Miracles from our year." Hiroto smirked, '_So you did your homework huh, Taiga.'_

"You were on that team, weren't you? I have a pretty good sense of how good others are. People who can succeed smell different from the rest. But something is not right with you."

'_You are right Taiga, but still, you shouldn't underestimate this person's potential.'_

"The weak should smell weak, but you, you don't smell like anything. Your strength has no scent. I want you to let me see. Show me." Kagami stared head-on with the blue-haired boy.

"Show me just how good your Generation of Miracles really is." Hiroto then opened his eyes, did…did Taiga just proposed a match against _him?_ Hiroto sweat dropped, this may be a very bad idea. He can tell that Taiga was going to be very disappointed, but before could Hiroto stop them, Kuroko seemed to have agreed to a one-on-one match.

"How fortunate. I've also been hoping to play against you." At that, Taiga grinned in excitement.

"You wanna go?" Hiroto buried his face on his hand; this was going to end badly. And as Hiro expected Kuroko was losing to Taiga, _badly_. Why does he always have to be right?

"You've got to be kidding me! Have you been listening? How much do you have to overestimate your own abilities to think you can beat me?" Taiga was on a rampage now and Kuroko still stared blankly at him, unfazed at the tiger's outburst.

"I can't believe how arrogantly you challenged me!"

_'And I can't believe how much of an idiot you are for actually thinking he was strong enough to beat you, Taiga.' _Hiroto shook his head, sighing mentally.

"Of course you're stronger than me Kagami-kun, I knew that before we started." At Kuroko's reply, Hiroto burst out laughing. He just can't stop it anymore! It was just too amusing, and of course, Taiga just has to be such an oblivious idiot.

"Hey! Hiro! What are you laughing at, you bastard!?" Hiroto can't help himself and still laughed, patting the redhead's shoulders to placate him.

"Maa, maa, it was quite obvious that Kuroko-kun can't win against you Taiga, you just have to be an idiot to actually believe he can." Hiroto blunted stated, it simply added more fuel to the fire as Kagami spluttered curses at him. Hiroto chuckled again. Man, it has been quite a long time since he had a good laugh. He quickly ignored Taiga's current dilemma.

"Well then, if I may ask," The orange-haired teen turned to Kuroko then, who was as usual having this blank look on his face.

"Why did you propose that challenge in the first place, Kuroko-kun?" Now, that seemed to catch Kagami's attention since he stopped growling like a wild cat and waiting for the blue-eyed teen to reply.

"I just wanted to see how good he was for myself."

Hiroto blinked at the reason, as he thought. There really was a reason why this guy chose Seirin right? As well as the sudden challenge to his tiger seemed to have a hidden motive. But of course, Taiga, being the idiot that he is didn't get anything and muttered something about how Kuroko should just quit or something about not having talent for basketball.

'_I really wonder about that Taiga…' _Hiroto kept his mouth shut though, he really wanted to tease Taiga and he wants him to eat his words someday. Hiroto is sadistic like that, even if he may not look like it. Oh well, as long as no one else knows right? Insert evil grin here.

"I don't accept that. First of all, I love basketball and I don't share your opinion." Kuroko, with determined eyes, held the tiger's for a few moments. "I don't care who's strong or who's weak." Hiroto silently eyed the interesting conversation going on.

"What did you say?" Taiga frowned at him.

"I'm not like you. I'm a shadow."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Huh? A mini-game?" Hiroto yawned, whenever it is raining hard he tends to get really sleepy. The coach has planned for them to give a game, the first years against the upperclassmen. Since Riko knew Hiro was _way_ to good (that actually flattered him when she said that), Riko chose to just let him observe the first years.

'_Heh, so it is to test how good the first years are. You really are good, Aida-senpai.' _Hiro mentally smirked. Hiro then kept a close eye on the game as it started with Riko's whistle blowing. His eyes comically went half-lidded when he saw Taiga got the ball and went to jump as high as he could to dunk.

'_My my, Taiga, you never hold back do you?' _Hiroto sweat dropped. Hiroto yawned again, as he thought, Taiga dominated the whole game. The upperclassmen seem to have acknowledged Kagami's strength but, Hiroto could see the redhead's disregard to teamwork.

_'Basketball is a team sport Taiga, when will you learn?' _Hiroto grinned as soon as he caught that usual scowl on the red-haired tiger's face. He is getting hot-headed again. It's only a matter of time before he'll...

Hiro's orange eyes now focused upon Taiga as he was blocked by the three upperclassmen, Koganei, Izuki, and Hyuuga. Now, that's more like it.

_'How are you going to get out of that bind now, Taiga?' _By now, the game is dominated by the upperclassmen. Even if Kagami doesn't have the ball, he got double-teamed as if they weren't going to ever let him touch the ball. Hiroto could tell Kagami is going to blow up soon, if he doesn't—

"Enough! What the hell are you talking about?" Hiroto frowned when he saw Taiga grab Furihata's collar in anger at something the brunette said. Damn. He really is getting hot-headed. In surprise, the orange-haired teen watched as he caught a glimpse of blue hair get behind Taiga and bent his knees, causing the redhead to stumble and turn to glare at his assailant.

"Please calm down." Hiroto stifled a laugh. Really, Kuroko never fails to amuse him. Taiga looks like he's gonna kill someone now as he turns his glare to the blue-haired shadow behind him. The orange-haired teen couldn't take his eyes off the comical fighting going on. He just couldn't stop it, it is just too fun! But of course it just have to end when they started to play again.

By now, Hiroto's attention is directed towards the blue-haired teen in interest as well as in anticipation.

_'Now, let's see your potential. Kuroko-kun.' _Hiroto's eyes followed precisely as the ball is passed towards the awaiting hands of Kuroko and then, that is when the _it _happens. Hiroto grinned in awe. Wow, that was amazing. Even the senpais didn't notice what just happened as the just stared dumbfound as Furihata made a score.

_'Heh, What an interesting ability you got there, Kuroko-kun.' _Hiroto turned towards Riko as she also turned to him. When she saw him smirk, she knew then that something was obviously up. She turned her attention again back to the game, there really was something going on that made her feel uneasy.

Again, as Kawahara held the ball, he caught a glimpse of Kuroko getting ready to be passed to. Seeing the opportunity, he passed it over to him and again, it happened.

The ball landed upon the hands of Fukuda who in turn was shocked to receive the ball from out of nowhere but followed Kagami's advice and went to shoot the ball, as expected it went in. Now, the game went in favor to the first years as Kuroko's invisible passes went unnoticed by the players except for Hiroto himself who was now utterly enjoying it.

_'Is he using his lack of presence to pass?" _Riko contemplated, eying the game a little intently_. _

"_He's not even touching the ball for very long. Could he be diminishing his already weak presence even more? Misdirection. A technique used in sleight of hand. He's drawing his opponent's attention away from himself.' _Riko now turned again to Hiro and see, finally beside him. His tiredness was gone now as he focused more on the game.

"To be more accurate Aida-senpai, Kuroko-kun is not using his lack of presence, but directing his opponent's attention elsewhere." Hiro grinned, it wouldn't be a bad time to tell her now right?

"Kuroko-kun is the invisible regular of Teiko who excelled at passing. He's known to be the sixth phantom member of the Kiseki no Sedai." Riko's eyes widened at the revelation.

"Wait, Ichinose-kun, you knew?" He smiled sheepishly at her accusing tone.

"I just wanted to surprise you, Aida-senpai." At that, a vein popped out of Riko's forehead and she immediately grabbed the orange-haired teen's collar and shook him.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner, you stupid Prince?!" Hiroto laughed nervously against the violence, he expected this reaction after all.

"Maa! Aida-senpai! Let's observe the match for now! Oh look! It's a one point difference." As fast as she could, Riko let the orange-haired teen go and turned to the match again, it was true, there was only a once point difference. Hiroto cautiously moved a little bit away from the coach.

Back to the game, Koganei held the ball in his hands and passed it towards the awaiting Mitobe but immediately stolen by Fukuda and it landed upon the hands of the one and only Kuroko. The upperclassmen cursed and chased after the blue-haired teen. Hiroto watched as the other first years cheered for Kuroko to shoot but he knew, '_of course it won't go in'_, the ball hit the side of the ring which is immediately caught by the hands of Kagami and slam! It went in.

"This is why I hate the weak. You have to make the shot, dumbass." Hiroto chuckled at Taiga's insult because that doesn't really sound like an insult at all.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Wow, Taiga, your eating habit never fails to amaze me." Hiroto glances at the mountain of burger he had on his table and he shudders, eating a lot of that will truly make him sick. They were having _dinner_ at Magi Burgers tonight, it was also a way for them to catch up.

"Shut up! Just hurry up and eat." He caught the burger thrown his way and he can't help but smile.

"Hey, Hiro." Taiga started as he peeled the burger's wrapping.

"Hm?"

"Why did you join the basketball club?" Hiro froze at the question. He contemplated if he should answer that truthfully. He went quiet for a little while unwrapping his burger before starting.

"Taiga, I would like to answer your question but..." As the orange-haired teen watch the redhead opened his mouth to take a bite on his burger and glanced at the person beside Hiro and his eyes immediately widened. He choked on his burger, Hiro handed him over his coke and the redhead gladly took it and drank. When he finally put down his drink, he turned to glare at the person nonchalantly drinking a vanilla shake beside Hiro.

"Where'd you come from? Also, what are you doing?" Taiga asked. Hiroto, again, stifled a laugh at the look on the redhead's face.

"I was sitting here first. I like this place's vanilla shakes."

"Then go somewhere else." Taiga smirked. Hiroto threw his trash at the redhead's face.

"Taiga, don't be rude." At his reprimand, Kagami's split brow furrowed and his glared at Hiro's face, grabbing his collar.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Hiro? Aren't you the rude one? Why did you have to throw it to my face?" he growled, but grabbed the trash anyway and placed in on the table together with his trash.

"Because it's fun to see your irritated face." Hiro bluntly confessed. Kagami frowned at that. He never changed, the sly and sadistic Hiro he knew from America never changed. Unbeknown to them, Kuroko observed the interaction with interest.

"You two are really close. How come you know each other?" the blue-haired teen asked. Kagami and Hiro turned to him but it was Kagami who answered his question.

"We know each other from America," Kagami stated as it peeked Kuroko's interest in their relationship as well as he's curious about Hiro's skill in basketball since he never saw him join their practice. The coach always has something else to let him do like give him his own laps to run around the gym.

"We met at a street basketball competition in our community, and we've been friends since then." Hiroto added as Kagami seemed to refuse to add more. Kuroko nodded at the new found information.

"Then, Ichinose-kun, are you any good at basketball?" At his question, Taiga choked on his burger again and Hiroto merely smirked.

"Hey, are you crazy? You don't think that Hiro's not good?" Kagami finally spoke again. Kuroko shook his head at the question.

"No, it's just, I haven't seen you practice with us at all, Ichinose-kun. I'm just curious if you are really good enough as Kagami-kun insinuates." Hiro snorted at his point. It is true that he never practice with them, and it was only because Riko had another regimen for him. A regimen he knew that the others could not easily undergo, not even Taiga himself.

"Then, you'll just have to wait and _see_ for yourself, Kuroko-kun." Hiro grinned knowingly while Taiga snorted at Hiro's usual elusive attitude. Kuroko nodded, and then he'll just wait and see. At the short time he knew Ichinose Hiroto, he immediately knew one obvious thing about him. It is that he really loved surprises.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The three of them are walking home together. Kagami walks on the right side, Kuroko in the middle and Hiro on his left. Since they left Magi Burger, the whole walking trip is filled with silence, which is quickly remedied of course by Taiga opening his mouth again.

"Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles?" Kuroko met his eyes as if saying he could continue his question. "If I played them now, how would I do?"

_'You would be slaughtered, Taiga.' _thought Hiro.

"You'd be destroyed instantly." The orange-haired teen chuckled at Kuroko's blunt reply. Kagami glared at him again and the orange-haired teen just smirked at him. Kagami's just so fun to tease that's why.

"Do you have to put it like that? And what's with the look on your face Hiro!?"

"The five prodigies have each gone on to play for their own schools. One of those schools will stand at the top." At this, Taiga laughed.

"That's great. That's the kind of thing that lights a fire in me." That is when Hiro recognized that look on the redhead's face. He had seen that expression a lot of times and he knew there would be nothing to stop his decisions now. Hiro only smirked, that was what he always liked about his friend though.

"I've decided. I'll crush all of them and become Japan's best player." Hiroto smiled at his declaration.

_'Ah, You never change Taiga.' _Hiro closed his eyes as if a fond memory crossed his mind and he decides as well.

"I don't think that's possible." And...Kuroko just have to ruin Kagami's moment.

"Hey!"

"If you have hidden talent, I wouldn't know. But, from what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet. You can't do it alone. I've also decided." Hiroto and Kagami turned to the blue-haired teen, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm a shadow. But the stronger the light, the darker the shadow, and the more it accentuates the brightness of the light. I will be the shadow to your light and make you the best player in Japan." Hiroto couldn't help but admire them both. Really, it is so interesting he can't just stop it anymore, coming back to Japan and joining the basketball club _again _may not have been such a bad idea after all. So grabbing hold of both of them, Hiroto make them know of his decision too.

"Well said you guys! Well said! So now I think I've decided as well!" Hiroto let out the brightest smile he could manage at both of them. Taiga looked confused and Kuroko was curious about his decision too.

"What is it that you decided too, Hiro?/Ichinose-kun?" Hiroto took a step forward from them both and turned, his countenance turned from a smile into the most serious one that Kagami and Kuroko has ever seen.

"I've decided, that from now on, Taiga," Hiro pointed at his friend who raised a brow at him. "I will be playing with you, training you, one-on-one." Hiroto smirked in challenge.

"Bring it on!" Kuroko is surprised to see the biggest grin splayed out on the red-haired tiger's face. He looked really excited; just at the thought of playing basketball against Hiroto, even though he knew he _can't_ win as much as he hates to admit it but playing against the orange-haired teen always make his blood boil in anticipation.

"And you, Kuroko-kun." Hiroto turned to him with a bright grin. "I will ensure you will become someone the _light can depend on." _Kuroko stared wide eyed at his proposal, before he nods.

"Do whatever you want, Ichinose-kun." Hiroto laughs and patted his head.

"It's a promise you guys, it's a _promise._"

_._

_._

_._

_..to be continued._

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think!_


	3. Chapter 2: The Prince Shows

**Chapter 2: **The Prince Shows

_'Oh my god! Is he okay?'_

_'How can he be okay? He was just—'_

_'It's all your fault!'_

_'How can it be my fault!? He was the one who was stupid enough to—'_

_'Guys! This is not the time to be arguing! The doctor's coming—we have to ask how he's doing!'_

_'He's right. We have to make sure he's...'_

Hiroto's orange eyes snapped open, groaning as he sat up and rubbed his head in frustration. He eyed his arm, clenching and unclenched his hand. Everything is fine now; he had absolutely nothing to worry about.

His eyes fluttered close at the light that slipped through the leaves of the tree he was taking refuge in and then his attention is caught by loud squealing and he looked up at the second floor, seeing girls pointing and waving at him excitedly. His lips lifted into a gentle smile and the crowd of girls swooned at the sight. He laughed a bit. They were so cute.

His eyes then caught red hair, and a curious brow was raised.

_Taiga?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"A game?" You can't play yet." Hyuuga repeated _again_ for the red-haired tiger cause it seemed he had trouble understanding what he just said to him.

"What? Why, captain? Am I not good enough?" Kagami asked, confused as to why he can't simply play in an official match yet. He was looking forward to it too.

"Ah, it's not like that. It's just you're still a trial member. You're not an official member yet." Kagami's brow twitch at that. _What the heck?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Coach!" Riko spluttered her drink right at Kagami's face. The redhead wiped the sticky liquid away and slammed his hands on the brunette's table earning curious stares from Riko's classmates.

"Coach, give me an official club membership form."

"What? You too?" Riko raised a brow.

"Too?" She nodded when Kagami had this confused look on his face. Riko explained that earlier, Hiroto and Kuroko came to her and asked her for the same thing. What was with these three today?

"Huh? Hiro asked as well? That bastard, he didn't tell me again." Kagami could already imagine that orange-haired sly look and giving out a teasing swore he was going to smack his fist against that Prince's head.

"Just how impatient are you rascals?"

"What did you call me?" Riko ignored his question and instead, reached under her table and handed him over a form.

"Well, you three have potential and we've got room on the bench, so we'd be happy to have you." Kagami grabbed the form and smiled.

"Now I can play in a game, right?" He turned to leave the room before Riko stopped him, stating that she'll only accept the form on Monday at exactly 8:40 on the roof, which left the Tiger confused at her request, especially with she had this really creepy smile on her face.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You're doing it again this year?" Riko continued to write down her notebook, as her father leaned against the door of her room.

"In order to reach their full potential with all eyes on them, they've got to show at least that much courage. And also, there is a very interesting player that I would want to know something more about." Riko smiled at the thought of the orange-haired Prince. Her father merely raised a brow at that.

"You're so reckless. I'm glad you're passionate, but it's not good for your skin. You should rest." Her father suggested.

"Just a little bit more. I still need to finish the second years' individual programs." And with that she continued to work again, hearing her father close the door behind her.

"Well, nothing beats cultivating talent." She smiled to herself.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I've been waiting for you, you guys." Hiroto and the other first years were finally meeting in the rooftop just as Riko instructed them to the previous day. The trio, Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara were there as well as Taiga and Kuroko. Hiroto could tell, just at the look on his upperclassman's face that she is up to something.

"I forgot about it, but Monday, the morning assembly starts in five minutes!" Kagami shouted and that also caught Hiro's attention. They'd get scolded because of this, that he was sure. But of course, that didn't stop Riko from actually doing what she had planned for them.

"Hurry up and take it." Kagami reached out his form to her. Hiroto sweat dropped at the gesture. _So impatient._

"Before that," Riko crossed her arms over her chest. "I have something to tell you." Everyone is now attentive and focused all attention to her.

"I made a promise, when the captain asked me to be his coach last year. I promised to focus solely on pushing the team towards the national championship. If you don't think you're ready for that, there are other clubs better suited to you."

"What? Of course I'm—" Kagami started.

"I know that you're strong. But I need to know you have something even more important. No matter how hard you practice, _"someday"_ and _"maybe"_ aren't good enough. I need to know you have ambitious goals and the will to accomplish them. Now," Riko pointed to the crowd below them. "Give me your year, class and name. Announce your goals here and now. If you fail to achieve them," Riko grinned.

"You'll come back up here, strip naked and confess your feelings to the girl you love." The first year trios gaped at that, meanwhile Kagami was confused and Kuroko's face remained blank. Hiroto merely blinked in disinterest at the deal.

"All the second years did it last year." The other first years mumbled to themselves about how they haven't heard about it before and something else like that.

"Like I said before, I'm looking for something concrete and reasonably ambitious. You'll have to do better than "play my first game" or "do my best." Kagami then stepped forward with a grin, he liked where this was going.

"This'll be easy. This isn't even a test." Jumping at the railing, he took a deep breath before shouting.

"Class 1-B, number 5, Kagami Taiga. I will defeat the Generation of Miracles, and become the best player in Japan!" Hiroto chuckled at his declaration. Not bad little tiger, not bad. The upperclassmen below looked awe at him again and can't help but grin.

"Who's next?" Hiroto can't help but watch in amusement as the other first years declared their goals. The next one is Kawahara, who actually got kicked by Riko for making his goal a little bit too long and overly-dramatic. Then followed by Fukuda who obviously, in Hiro's opinion, just got tricked into joining the club.

Then there goes Furihata, declaring that he wants to be number one at something to make the girl he liked go out with him. That's actually not quite that bad. By now, only Kuroko and him left. As Riko turned to him, he can't help but feel that she was actually wait for him to go and declare his goal.

Hiroto smiled and walked towards the railing, seeing how Taiga smirked at him, Hiroto turned towards the crowd below. When he showed, a lot of squealing happened.

"Look! It's him! Ichinose-kun!" a girl with exceptionally sharp eyes pointed up the rooftop.

"Uwaah! Even if so far away he still looks so handsome!"

"Kyah! Ichinose-kun!"

The other first years sweat dropped at the squealing, they had expected this since Hiroto is actually quite famous in the school now, especially around the female crowd, they can't help but feel a little envious. Hiroto felt his chest flatter before he took a deep breath before…

"Class 1-B, Ichinose Hiroto, I _will_ make Seirin Basketball Club the best team there is!" Then there was a lot of squealing again.

"Kyah! Ichinose-kun, you're such a prince!"

"So handsome!"

The female crowd was gushing by now, and even more so when Hiroto gave them a hearty wave and finally ended his turn. Riko now asked for the last one.

"Excuse me." Riko jumped and turned towards Kuroko, the last person. It was his turn now, and he was facing the crowd now, but before he could even utter a single word the rooftop door slammed open and the principal came shouting at them. That was how they all now squatted and hear the principal reprimand them for being too reckless and stupid for doing such a thing again. In the end, Kuroko wasn't able to say his goal.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Thank you for your purchase!" Hiroto gave the lady a heartwarming smile as he thanked her. The lady behind the counter dreamily sighed. They were having dinner at Magi Burger again since Taiga obviously loved their burgers and Hiroto just indulged him. They made their way into their usual seat, Hiroto's orange eyes met with shining blue eyes of the person on the other side of the table and he grinned, choosing not to say anything to Kagami as he sat down.

"I can't believe he just got mad over a little shouting." Kagami eagerly grabbed one into the burger, unwrapping it to take a big bite out of it before—

"I didn't even finish, and I got in trouble, too." Kagami turned to the source of the voice and his eyes widened at the sight of Kuroko casually sipping his vanilla shake. Kagami quickly gulped down his food as to prevent him from choking. Hiroto just snickered in the background.

"You again? And what are you laughing at Hiro? Don't tell me you noticed him even before I did?! How come you can see this guy so easily, huh?" Now, Hiroto caught Kuroko's attention. It seemed it has been in his mind for awhile now as he can see from the way Kuroko's light-blue eyes glinted. It confused Kagami as well, how the hell did he notice him before Kagami had the chance to even know he was there?

Even before Kagami can notice the blue-haired teen, Hiroto is already aware of him and just refuse to _tell_ him because of his sadistic nature of wanting to see that shocked look on the redhead's face.

"Hm," Hiroto thoughtfully grasped his chin as if he was really thinking about what to answer, seeing both of their eager faces, he inwardly grinned.

"Well, maybe because I have _awesome_ eyes?" Hiroto chuckled when Kagami glared at him for not taking this seriously. But Kuroko seem to have got his message as he stared directly into those light-orange eyes. Hiroto smiled at him.

Kuroko just can't help but think that Hiro is giving out cryptic messages, because the way he looked sometimes kind of reminds him of a certain blond-haired member of the Kiseki no Sedai. But of course, Hiro was not as annoying as _that_ person. Well...kind of.

Kuroko could tell they were really close, the way Hiro just loved tease the redhead and the tiger retaliates with glares and calling him names. The two of them seem to look like brothers to anyone else's eyes.

"Enough of that, geez." Kagami seems to be already frustrated now with Hiro's jokes and chose to ignore him and turned to Kuroko.

"By the way, why didn't you go to some big name school like the other five guys? You were good enough to be known as the phantom sixth member. Is there some reason you play basketball?" Now that was an interesting question. Hiroto's countenance immediately changed into that one of a serious one, making Kuroko blink a bit at the sudden change.

Because now, like Kagami, Hiroto looked as curious as the red-haired tiger. Kuroko concluded Hiroto has some sort of a split personality, which eerily reminded him _again_ of a certain old teammate of his, he may look quite cheerful on the outside but behind that mask hides a darker shade of himself that just waited to be let out_._ The light-blue haired teen took another sip of his vanilla shake before he answered.

"My middle school's basketball team had one core principle. Winning is everything." Both Kagami and Hiroto now listened more attentively at his words now. "Instead of teamwork, we needed to push the individual talents of the Generation of Miracles to win. Nothing could beat us, but we weren't a team. The five of them approved, but I felt we lacked something important."

"So, what? Are you gonna beat the Generation of Miracles your own way?" asked Kagami.

"That's what I was thinking."

"Seriously?"

"Your words, Ichinose-kun and the coach's words really struck me. Now, my biggest reason to play is trying to make you and our team the best in Japan."

"We're not going to _try_, Kuroko-kun." Hiroto smiled at him.

"We're gonna _be_ the best." Kagami supplied the next words. Kuroko felt his heart soar at those words.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As Kagami and Hiroto entered their class the next day, they were both surprised at the way their classmates were behaving. They all were looking out of the window, as if something amazing was happening outside. Hiroto can't help but feel curious, so he took a look first and is amazed. He lets out an amused chuckle, and motioned Kagami over.

"Take a look Taiga." Kagami raised a brow but nonetheless followed the orange-haired teens' instruction. It was written there on the ground, _"__We will be the best in Japan."_, and Kagami smirked. Meanwhile Hiroto glanced to locate Kuroko already sitting on his table; a bit of white chalk residue was visible on his uniform sleeve.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Later that day, in the basketball club locker room, everyone were changing for the practice. Hiroto sat on the bench, tying his shoelaces tight as the other members are still changing their shirts.

"Ah, this is?" Hiroto turned to Koganei as he grabbed the _Monthly Basketball Magazine_ beside him.

"Didn't this issue come out when Kuroko was at Teiko?" Koganei let Hyuuga see through the magazine with him and saw that all Teiko regulars were featured. But Kuroko...doesn't seem to have an article.

"Didn't they come to interview you?" Koganei asked innocently.

"They did, but they forgot about me." Kuroko replied blankly, putting on his wristband. The upperclassmen gaped at him in disbelief. _How sad._

"Besides, I'm nothing like the other five. They're true prodigies."

_'Prodigy, huh...' _Hiroto sighed.

"She's back!" The locker door slammed open and Fukuda enthusiastically announced the coach's arrival and said they are going to have a practice game. Hiroto perked up at that.

"I wonder who we're playing?" asked Hyuuga.

"Who knows? She was skipping for some reason though." Fukuda scratched his head. At that information, Hyuuga jerked and narrowed his eyes.

"She was skipping?! Hey, be ready everyone. If she's skipping, our next opponent's gonna be real tough."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Seirin Private High School — as the sign board outside the brick wall stated, a stranger eyed the surroundings of the new school with vivid interest.

"This is Seirin? New and pristine, just like I expected." The entire female crowd now caught eye of the handsome stranger and started whispering amongst themselves.

"Hey, isn't he hot?"

"And tall. Wait, is he…"

"The model!" they were squealing now but the stranger kept on walking towards his destination. The gym.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Meanwhile, Hiroto felt his skin prickle at an unknown source as he watched Kagami make a quick turn against Izuki and jumped, slamming the ball into the hoop with force.

"Nice shot! Kagami!" As usual, everyone is awed; throwing him praises here and there. Hiroto caught the ball, turned and saw Kagami crouch in front of him, arms splayed out in a defensive position and grinned as if a wild tiger just found an interesting prey.

"I challenge you to a one-on-one, Hiro!" Kagami challenged, and the orange-haired boy's eyes widened. Everyone's turned towards Kagami.

"Eh? A one-on-one with Ichinose-kun?" Furihata stared wide-eyed at the sight.

"Really? Can we see Ichinose finally play?" Kawahara's glinted in delight.

"Ohhh?! This is awesome!" Fukuda fist-pumped. They were as excited as the upperclassmen that now watched the scene in awe.

Hyuuga contemplated the situation silently, for he was as curious as the others about Hiroto's basketball skills. He didn't understand why the coach, Riko chose to just have the orange-haired teen to have his own training regimen, maybe she saw something from the teen that she didn't from the others? If so, what could it be?

Kuroko stared blankly as ever at the sudden development as he remembered Hiroto's cryptic message _that_ day. He could not forget the look on the orange-haired teens face when he said it.

_'Then, you'll just have to wait and see for yourself, Kuroko-kun.'_ Kuroko can't help but anticipate, for Hiroto is still full of mysteries that he has yet to show.

"Are you sure, Taiga? You think you can beat me?" Hiroto had this usual grin on his face but the others can't help but there was more to it than that. Kagami shuddered at the look on his friend's face. It has been a long time since he had seen that expression.

There was only one time when he had seen it, and it was at the time in America when Hiroto is challenged by some street thugs when they saw the orange-haired Prince practicing in an unused court _(the redhead was only passing by coincidentally)_ and claiming they'd own him in a one-on-one match. Kagami sure as hell was shocked at the outcome of that match though, Hiroto easily won without much effort, and it was an one-on-four match.

Kagami, as he himself hated to admit it, he had never been able to beat Hiroto in a one-on-one match _ever_. Also he had never even seen Hiroto go all out and he was already good enough without using his full power.

Kagami knew that Hiroto was hiding his skills, he had never shown it towards the redhead even at the times when they played street basketball in America together. But now, Kagami wanted nothing more than to make the orange-haired teen show his true potential.

"I'll beat you this time, Hiro! Bring it on!"

'Well, it wouldn't be too bad if I show a little something.' Hiroto bowed his head, covering his eyes with his fringe but took a sharp glance at his arm. _Let see if it holds out._ He gets ready, taking the ball in his right hand and began dribbling.

Everyone held their breaths at the moment, watching the two with in anticipation, even Kuroko's attention is drawn towards the two.

Let's see it then, the outcome of the match, the Tiger vs. the Prince.

Kagami's muscles tensed, sensing that something is not right. His red eyes met glowing orange ones and he shivered. Hiroto, he looked ready to spring. Kagami moved to intercept as his instinct tells him to. He rushed to the right to avoid getting the orange-haired Prince pass but to the redhead's surprise—

'A fake!' Kagami gritted his teeth as he realized that Hiro had passed him on his left at a very fast speed.

Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight, _what the hell just happened?_ Even Kuroko could not stop his eyes from widening. They all thought he was really going to pass through the redhead's right, but what they couldn't believe was how fast Hiroto was able to pass through the other side of the redhead.

"Like I'd let you!" Kagami shouted as he rushed towards the orange-haired teen in an attempt to make a steal, but before he could even attempt to reach out for the ball in Hiro's right hand, the redhead is astonished again when he realized the orange-haired teen had flung the ball around his back and into his awaiting left hand and passed his defense.

'What? He passed Kagami again? What is this speed?' Hyuuga's jaw dropped at the sight. The way Hiroto made the play made everyone shiver, for it only took a few seconds after he first passed the redhead and now he had passed him again. It just happened so fast Kagami could not even react on time. He was just too fast, way too fast. Hyuuga spared a glance at the coach only to find her smiling, and that's when realization dawned unto him. So, the coach really saw the potential of the orange-haired player. Interesting.

Before Kagami could make a move again, Hiroto already positioned himself and threw the ball up in a high arc before landing directly the hoop with a whoosh sound that left Kagami and the others in awe. The orange-haired teen turned towards the redhead.

"Ah, maybe I overdid it a little bit." Hiroto turned towards everyone and smiled as he saw their faces, scratching his head awkwardly. "Well, that concludes the fight, right Taiga?" Kagami has finally snapped out of his stupor .

"That damn speed of yours, is still as impossible as ever." the redhead is sweating profusely, wiping his forehead. He still couldn't react in time. Hiroto is still as fast and agile as ever. Kagami knew he can barely stop the orange-haired Prince's fakes and unusual maneuvers. No wonder Hiroto was nicknamed _— __Elusive Prince._

"Amazing, Ichinose-kun's just amazing." The others turned to Izuki as he commented, his eyes could barely catch it at that time but, there was no doubt about it, Hiroto was fast and the way he handled the ball was no joke as well. The first year trios threw praises at the orange-haired teen now, patting his back.

Hyuuga shook his head in disbelief, does that mean that Ichinose is as strong as Kagami? '_No, he could be even stronger.' _The captain thought about what the implication of this newfound information would be. If Hiroto was stronger than Kagami then, does that mean the coach knew about it? Then that was why she was giving Hiro a different regimen than the rest of them.

_'My, my, she still never fails to amaze me.' _Hyuuga thought with a smirk, watching the others laugh and give never ending praise towards the redhead and the Prince. Kuroko could still not believe what he had seen though he couldn't simply take away the feeling left over by that one move of the Prince. His play reminds him eerily of a certain someone _again_.

_'Ichinose-kun's strong._' he concluded.

"All right! Gather around, everyone!" Everyone's attention turned directly to their coach as she called them out.

"A practice game against Kaijou High School?" Hyuuga asked, quickly forgetting about what happened earlier as he took in the news as did everyone else. Hiroto perked up at the name, holding the basketball in his hand.

"That's right. They won't disappoint us. We'll put plenty of first years on the court." Riko smiled.

"Disappoint us? They're way better than us." Hiroto calculated the sudden development. Kaijou High School, a school that is strong enough at the national level and they play in the Inter-High every year. Hiroto might have been from America but he always keep track with the happenings in Japan, especially within the basketball society.

"At this year, Kaijou got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota."

Everyone is of course, excited and a bit shocked at the prospect of facing off against a member of the renowned Generation of Miracles, even if it is just a practice game. Hiroto took a glance at redhead beside him, only to see him grinning at the thought of finally getting to play against a member of the Kiseki no Sedai. Well, it's good that he's getting pumped up.

"Apparently, Kise works as a model."

"Seriously? Amazing."

"Good looking and good at basketball? That's brutal." Everyone's eyes turned towards the good-looking _Prince,_ and their eyes went half-lidded with envy. Hiroto blinked at their attention. _What?_

"Idiots." Riko sighed, looking up when her attention is caught by the girls falling in line inside the gym. The girls brought what seems like — are those papers? Wait, that's not important right now, just what the heck are they doing here?

"Huh? What? What are all these people doing here?"

"Uh, I didn't mean for this to happen." A blond-haired stranger sighed as he handed a student an autographed paper. Riko's eyes narrowed at the sight of _him_.

'...What is the Generation of Miracles' Kise Ryota doing here?' she thought to herself.

"It's good to see you again." Kuroko greeted first, bowing his head in courtesy.

"Good to see you too." Kise cheekily greeted back. Everyone glanced at Kuroko to Kise and back. Kise scratched his head and apologetically asked his fans to give him a little space for a little while. There was a little whining of the girls here and there but one gentle smile from the blonde model melted their hearts and they obeyed without any more fuss.

"There." Kise grinned, burying his hands on the pocket of his pants as he was finally left alone by the girls.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hyuuga. Kise simply shrugged and slowly made his way towards a certain light-blue eyed teen.

"When I heard our next opponent is Seirin, I remembered Kurokocchi went here, so I thought I'd come say hi. We were the best of friends in middle school." Kise smiled down at his ex-teammate all the while, Kuroko merely stared blankly back at him.

"Not any more than anyone else." Replied Kuroko.

"You're so mean!" cried Kise childishly. Hiroto raised a brow at the blond's odd behavior, while listening carefully as Furihata read the article about the blond from the magazine.

"Kise Ryota, though he started basketball his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical ability and sense got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a heartbeat. While he has less experience than the other four, he's rapidly improving all-rounder."

"Since your second year?"

"That article exaggerated quite a bit." Kise scratched his head, embarrassed. "I'm glad to be called part of the Generation of Miracles, but I'm the worst of the bunch. They bullied me and Kurokocchi for it all the time."

"That never happened to me." Replied Kuroko again.

"What? It was just me?" cried the blonde again. At that moment, Hiroto stared at his empty hands to see Kagami threw to ball towards the blond teen that interrupted the whole conversation going on between the said teen and Kuroko.

"Ow, What was that for?" Kise turned towards the culprit himself, as he stopped the ball with one hand.

"Kagami-kun!/Kagami!" The others turned towards the redhead themselves.

"Really, Taiga. What are you doing?" Hiroto face palmed at the redhead's antics. But he really couldn't blame him, Kagami was very excited. They were planning to beat the Generation of Miracles after all, and having one right here in front of him the redhead just can't back down.

"Sorry for interrupting your reunion. Don't tell me you came all the way here just to greet us. Why don't you play with me a little, _ikemen-kun_ (**1**)?" Hiroto chuckled at the blatant challenge. Kise looked like he's not really enthusiastic about the challenge.

"Huh? I don't know about that...but...earlier..." Kise thoughtfully said, his bright gold eyes sparing a glance at the orange-eyed Prince. "Ah, okay then." he accepted.

"I would like to thank you for that display too." Kise threw a smirk at the Prince's direction. Hiroto incredulously tilted his head. _What is he talking about?_

"Unbelievable." Riko sighed.

"It's fine, Riko." Hyuuga moved to stand beside the coach, gaining her attention. "It's the best test to see how Kagami fares against a member of the Generation of Miracles."

"This is bad..." Kuroko mumbled to himself, earning the attention of Hiroto and then it was at that moment the light-blue eyed teen explained briefly to him about the model's unique skill.

Now, everyone stood in the sidelines, taking a close look at the redhead's one-on-one match against Kise. As they moved into position, Hiroto's eyes narrowed in concentration, he better not let this moment pass, he had to be sure his _eyes_ catch up.

Kise's smirked remained on his face as he dribbled the ball, clearly underestimating the redhead in front of him then model hastily dashed towards the redhead's left and ran towards the ring with the tiger in tow. Kagami moved to block his way and attempted to make a steal and that was when it happened. Hiroto's eyes widened in surprise at the display the blond portrayed. The red-haired tiger looked completely shocked of the movetoo.

'Shit! He copied exactly what Hiroto did awhile ago!' Kagami cursed inwardly as the blond made did the same exact move as Hiroto at their one-on-one earlier and he was already positioning himself jumping to shoot a three-pointer.

"Like I'd let you!" Kagami jumped in an attempt to stop him but Kise let the ball go, making the same beautiful arc before entering the hoop. Whoosh! It went in.

Kagami stared wide-eyed at the blond, dumbfounded.

_'He learns plays as soon as he sees them and makes them his own.'_ Hiroto remembers what Kuroko told him just awhile ago. 'This isn't simple imitation.' Hiroto thought as he frowned, displeased.

"Kuroko, your friend's way too good."

"I don't not know that person, to be honest, I may have underestimated him until just now. It's only been a few months since I left them, but the Generation of Miracles has improved far more quickly than I expected."

"Huh…I don't know about this." Kise scratched his head. "After something so disappointing, I can't just leave now." He slowly made his way towards Kuroko again, smiling.

"Give us Kurokochii after all. Come join us. Let's play basketball together again." Everyone gaped at Kise as if he had grown an extra head.

"I seriously respect you, Kurokochii. It's a waste of your talent to stay here. Nee, what you do say?" Silence filled the entire gym as they patiently waited for the light-blue eyed teen to reply the model's proposal.

"I am honored to hear you say that. But I must respectfully decline your offer." Kuroko bowed.

"That doesn't make any sense. Besides, this isn't like you. Winning was everything." Kise persisted, waving his hands as if to prove a point, looking a bit thrown off by the way the invisible teen was acting and rejecting his offer.

"I've changed my mind since then. More importantly, I made a promise to Kagami-kun and Ichinose-kun. I told them we'd beat you, the Generation of Miracles." That was when Hiroto chose to make himself known, placing his hand on top of Kuroko's head, he glanced at the blonde miracle, expected to see him raise a brow at him.

"It's just as he said, Kise-kun. Kuroko-kun's not joking around." Hiroto caught the narrowing of the blonde's eyes at him, as if the orange-haired teen just spoke what was exactly going through his head.

"_Our team_, with Taiga and Kuroko-kun here, will beat the Generation of Miracles and become the best." Hiroto ruffled the boy's head affectionately. Kise frowned in displeasure at the closeness of the orange-haired Prince and his former teammate.

"Ichinose-kun…" Kuroko sighed. So this guy is Ichinose? Kise observed the new player in interest, he secretly posed a weird aura around him that not anyone could easily recognize.

He was also there when the redhead_—__Kagami_ was it? and the orange-haired teen had a one-on-one match. Kise's eyes narrowed a bit, he saw that _move_ he did with the redhead just now and he can't help but frown at that. That move is something he could not easily imitate, if he had blinked when he saw it he wouldn't have learned to do that at all. He could also feel his arms strained a bit, doing a move like that with a fast reflex would certainly hurt one's arm if he's not used to it. Before Kise could even utter another remark, his attention is caught at the laughing redhead.

"Geez, what are you doing? I was gonna say that, Hiro, Kuroko." Kagami smirked. Riko and the rest of the team watched on as the four players stared at each other, sending out sparks everywhere that sent shivers down their spine. The practice match against Kaijou is going to be very interesting.

.

.

.

.

.

_.to be continued…_

* * *

**(1) good looking guy**

**A/N:** So guys, I want you to know that the Seirin vs. Kaijou practice match will be separated into two parts, and yes, I'll be writing the full match _(I'll try not to murder the scene too much xD)_ , so I hope you stay tune! This chapter is self-edited so forgive me if have any mistakes and if you ever find one feel free to tell me.

Also, special thanks to all the people who favorite/followed/viewed/reviewed the story, It means a lot to me and keeps me inspired! I'll do my best! Constructive criticisms are always welcomed. Thanks for reading!

** tkz zombiepie: **Thanks for the review and do not worry my dear, Hiroto will be playing in future matches I assure you! :3

**Wordy Blackbirdy: **Oh! Thank you so much for telling me, I edit the story myself and since I'm not that good at grammar I tend to have mistakes _(english is not my first language) _but I'll try to improve it as much as I can. Thank you for that.


	4. Chapter 3: The Prince & The PG Part 1

**Chapter 3:** The Prince and the Practice Game (Part 1)

* * *

Hiroto yawned widely as he closely followed the others, Kaijou Private High looked a lot bigger than Seirin but the Prince's expression showed little interest in it, despite the team's sudden interest in its architectural structure and the school's devotion to its athletics. It was finally the day for their practice match against Kaijou. Ever since their encounter with Kise, Hiroto couldn't help but look forward to how the match is going to turn up.

"Kagami-kun, the look in your eyes is worse than usual." Kuroko commented from the other side of the redhead. Hiroto turned his attention at the mentioned redhead and stifled a laugh with his hand.

"Shut up." Kagami replied lazily, tone lacking energy and the Prince could tell it was from the lack of sleep. He must've been too excited for the upcoming match that he couldn't sleep properly last night.

"Taiga, what are you, a kid going on a field trip?" Hiroto grinned, earning a glare from the redhead as he turned to him.

"What did you say?!"

"Hey, guys!" The trio's attention turned towards the blond skipping towards their direction. Hiroto twitched a bit at the display as if the childish behavior of Kise Ryota was giving him the creeps.

"Kise!" The said blonde stopped in front of the team and greeted with a light wave of his hand.

"This place is big, so I thought I'd come get you."

"Hello." Riko bowed at him in greeting.

"Kise, hey!" Kagami called out to him, but the blond plainly ignored him and instead skipped towards Kuroko, face beaming.

"Kurokocchi, ever since you turned down my invitation to join us, I've been crying into my pillow every night." Hiroto, again, twitched a bit as Kise rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wipe off imaginary tears. There's no doubt about it, the blonde's actions was making his skin crawl.

"What's wrong with him?" Hiroto whispered to himself.

"Just show us the way." Kagami grumbled impatiently and a bit irritated at being ignored. But of course, Kise continued what he was doing as if he hadn't heard them.

"Not even a girl has turned me down before." The blonde grumbled dejectedly.

"Could you please stop being so sarcastic?" Kuroko stared blankly at him. Kise's eyes narrowed a bit at that and he smirked.

"Maa, I'm interested to know more about the guys who is making Kurokocchi say those things." Now, Kise turned to both Hiroto and Kagami, passed them both. Hiroto maintained eye contact with the blond. "I don't care much about being called the Generation of Miracles, but I can't ignore such an obvious challenge." Kagami raised a brow at him.

"I'm not mature enough to let it slide. Sorry, but I'm going to crush you both with everything I have."

"Sounds good." Kagami smirked at the obvious challenge while Hiroto snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"This is it." Everyone stared wide-eyed at the arrangement of the gym. It seemed that they were going to play _half-court_? The other side is used for practice as they can see. Hiroto can't help but narrow his eyes as they took in everything. What the hell is with this arrangement?

"You're here. Welcome. I'm Coach Takeuchi." The said coach, eyed the team in plain disinterest. Hiroto eyed the coach with narrowed eyes, taking in his expression as he seemed to be looking for someone.

"Which one of you is the coach?"

"Oh, that's me." Riko steped forward with her hand raised and the other coach seemed to be surprised and asked if she was not the manager, which the brunette immediately re-introduced herself as being the coach of the team.

"So, um...What is this?" asked Riko, taking another glance at the arrangement for their game.

"Exactly what it looks like. We've only made simple arrangements for today's game."

"Arrangements?" Riko's brow twitched. The teams' aura got sourer as the coach continued to talk.

"There won't be enough to learn from this game to make it worth watching for the guys sitting out." Riko looked fairly pissed as everyone else on the team; she was gripping the sling of her bag a little too tightly after all.

"I see."

"We're having the other players practice as usual so we don't waste time. Despite the arrangements you'll be playing our regulars. I hope you won't let us triple your score." The fat coach, Takeuchi seemed to be underestimating the team, and it surely pissed the hell out of Hiroto. He hated getting underestimated the most.

Hiroto blinked at the blue aura that their coach emitted, Riko was pissed, and she had her veins popped out her whole face. Hiroto can't help but feel the same; the upperclassmen narrowed their eyes and they suddenly looked all determined.

"They think we suck. They're treating this like a sideshow to their practice." Kagami growled like a hungry tiger, clenching his fists tight. Kuroko smiled a bit at him.

Hiroto's attention turned towards the other coach as he seem to be telling Kise that he wouldn't be playing the game, and _again_ he can't help but twitch at that. The others seem at bit put off at it too, they weren't going to let their star player play against them because they think their team couldn't stop him at all. Just the thought of it made Hiroto's blood boil, how dare he?!

"Just listen to him." Hyuuga said to the blond as he turned to the Seirin team as if to see what their reaction would be.

"I haven't been this pissed in a while." Izuki added with narrowed eyes.

"I'm sorry. Seriously, sorry." Kise apologized, waving his hands around, before whispering to them. "If you give his guys a beating, I'm sure he'll put me in." he pointed at this coach and his fellow teammates.

"And besides," his voice turned into a deeper tone, "if you can't force him to put me in, you shouldn't go around saying you'll beat the Generation of Miracles." Kise smirked at them before he turned to his coach as he told him to show the Seirin team to the locker room.

"It's fine. Please warm up. We don't have time to wait." Kuroko stated, following the others to the locker room to change. Kise's eyes met Hiroto's orange ones as he passed by and he can't help but smirk at the look on the Prince's face. _Interesting. _The blonde miracle thought.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Everybody stood ready as they gathered around their bench, all nodding and listening to Riko's instructions before they were all called up by the referee to start their practice game.

Hiroto stopped Kagami by grabbing his arm, earning the redhead's attention. Kagami raised a brow at the orange-haired Prince's expression. He had the serious look on his face, devoid of his usual cheerful and teasing expression. The redhead could tell that he's clearly pissed off and the redhead couldn't help but shiver, Hiroto rarely showed such an expression after all.

"_Taiga, be sure to make __**him **_eat his words_."_ Kagami understood who he was referring to as orange eyes turned to glare at the back of the other team's coach, he nodded in understanding. "You don't have to tell me that. I'm gonna go all out." Hiroto nodded, taking a seat upon the bench beside Riko.

"Let the practice game between Seirin High and Kaijo High begin!"

"Uh, we're about to get started, so Seirin, please have your five line up." the referee asked. Hiroto raised a brow, eyeing the outline of Kuroko just standing silently in front of the referee. But o_f course he doesn't notice him._ Hiroto sighed, when the blue-haired player finally let himself known, raising his hand at the referee, saying he was part of the five which of course caused a lot of shock for the other players.

There was a commotion in the gym now. There were hushed whispers about how low his presence was and they didn't notice Kuroko at all and the Kaijou regular members didn't even notice him as well. Hiroto can't help but smirk at that. _Good, good._

"This is ridiculous. After all their boasting, I thought they'd have some decent players." Coach Takeuchi crossed his arms over his chest. Hiroto heard his speech he can't help but sent him another of his piercing glares.

'_You'll regret underestimating him, old man._'

"We'll see." Takeuchi turned towards Kise beside him. "You might be right. They're not just decent." Kise smirked, taking once glance at a certain orange-haired teen on the bench who caught his gaze and turned away with a huff. Kise blinked at the action. '_What did I do_...?'

"Ouch..." Riko eyed their opponents' members and winced at how high their numbers are compared to theirs. But it was expected for a nationally strong team. Hiroto kept a close eye on the game as the whistle started to blow, signaling the start of the tip-off. Kagami jumped at an attempt to have the ball but the blue team got it first and it landed upon the hands of the other team's captain.

"One. Let's keep it up." The other team's captain raised a finger up while dribbling the ball. Hiroto smirked at the sight. _So naïve._

In a flash, Kuroko went and smacked the ball right out of his hands. He looked shocked, turning over his shoulder in complete disbelief. Kuroko run towards the other side of the court, dribbling the ball.

"Where'd he come from?!" Kasamatsu cursed out loud and immediately caught up at the blue-haired teen.

_'He's slow.'_ he thought with a smirk. Before he could steal the ball back, Kuroko, with a swift turn of his wrist, passed the ball at his back and into the hands of Kagami who caught the ball immediately, jumped and scored with an earthshaking dunk.

"All right!" Kagami cheered but then turned to see that he was holding the hoop in his hand. Hiroto can't help laugh at the sight.

"What? He destroyed the hoop!"

"You're kidding! I don't believe it!" Scandalized gasps and awed whispers are heard all around.

"That thing's dangerous. One of the bolts is rusted." Izuki eyed the broken hoop.

"Even so, that's not normal." Kasamatsu said disbelievingly.

"This thing is bigger than I thought." Kagami thoughtlessly said before he turned to Hiroto with a large grin, waving his hands enthusiastically.

"Hiro! Did you see that?!"

"Yes, yes." _Good job, little tiger._ Hiroto snickered at his behavior, amused. The others gaped at their interaction, the redhead looked like an energetic kid wanting to be praised by his parent and the orange-haired teen just went along with it.

Riko grabbed the redhead and Kuroko followed closely and said their apologies to Coach Takeuchi who looked like he was gonna blow up in irritation. Hiroto inwardly snickered; they look like they didn't sound sorry at all, it was obvious at the stupid smirk upon the Taiga's face.

"I'm sorry we broke your hoop. Since we can't play like this, could we use the full court?" Kuroko asked blankly, absolutely unfazed at the coach's angry countenance. The orange-haired Prince grinned devilishly at the look on the other Coach's face. _Serves you right._

"Now, that's what you call a beating." Kise laughed as finally the full court is now ready to be used for their game, eying the destroyed hoop from a distance.

"Huh?" Kagami raised a brow at him.

"I've never seen the coach like that before." Kise smirked.

"Then you should tell him that's what he gets for underestimating us!"

"How much do you think a replacement hoop will cost?" Kuroko purposely let the redhead hear as he passed by him.

"Huh?! We have to pay for that? Hey, Kuroko!" Kagami turned to follow Kuroko, asking whether they really need to pay for that or not.

"Let the practice game resume." Kise was finally allowed in. He watched as he exchanged a few words with the others. Hiroto's musing is cut off when he heard the loud squealing of girls and turned to look at the entrance of the gym. A number of them waved and squealed for the blond model, and in return waved at them and got kicked by his captain for being so _stupid_. Hiroto sweat dropped at the scene. He thanked that Hyuuga doesn't do that to him, especially when he tend to get a lot of fan girls too. Anyway, it was time to focus on the game now.

"Quit waving to them! I'll hit you!" Kasamatsu growled at the blonde.

"Ouch, but you already hit me, Kasamatsu-senpai." Kise rubbed his back and whined at his senpai for hitting him. He ignored the blonds' whining and asked a much more of an important question.

"Do you understand what's going on, Kise? He didn't bother to lower his voice and continued. "Who the hell is number 10?" Hiroto perked up at the mention of the tiger's number. They really see Kagami as a threat now huh? Well, too bad Kagami is not the only threat in the team.

"In any case they gave us quite a greeting. It'd be rude if we didn't return the favor." Kise smirked and then the whistle blew, indicating that the game will finally resume.

Kasamatsu was dribbling the ball, as Kise effortlessly went pass Kagami's defense. Kasamatsu bounced the ball below Hyuuga's parted legs who marked him and it went immediately went into Kise's awaiting hands, jumping and effortlessly slamming an earthshaking dunk like Kagami did before that broke the other hoop. There was squealing again at the display the model portrayed, Kise hang on into the hoop before he let go, landing on his feet before went tumbling to the ground again as Kasamatsu's feet met his back.

"You idiot, I told you not to break it!" Kasamatsu chided the blond.

"Sorry!"

'He dunked that harder than I did.' Kagami eyed the creaking hoop, his red eyes met with the blonde's as he walked towards him.

'_Imitating the move that Taiga used before…' _Hiroto eyed the model's moves with calculating eyes. He only sees it once then he can totally make that same move but with much power. _Imitation. _Hiroto hid a knowing grin behind his hand.

"I can't say the same for girls, but I've never failed to return a favor on the court." Kise smirked arrogantly at the redhead. Kagami's split brows twitch at that and he grinned back.

"Bring it on!"

Hyuuga had the ball now, passing it off to Kuroko which the blue-haired teen swiftly passed into the hands of Kagami. Kaijou's captain stared at him again; he didn't notice him at all. Just who was he? Kagami instantly returned the favor and slammed another dunk into the hoop.

"Let's go all out!" he shouted and the rest of the team agrees. Kise's team can't help but get fired up at that too.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"What — What is this?" Riko stared wide-eyed at the game.

"What's with this high-paced play?" Koganei asked as well from beside Hiroto. The orange-haired teen maintained a blank expression at the scene. It's only been three minutes since they started.

'It's like they're beating each other without bothering to guard.' Riko thought. 'The defense is doing everything it can, but both teams' offenses are just too strong.'

_'So, this is a clash of the Generation of Miracles huh...'_ Hiroto buried his chin on his hand in thought, taking everything that's happening with his sharp eyes. The other four players are just as intense as Kise, he could see the upperclassmen are also having quite a difficult time against them too. Also, if it weren't for Kagami and Kuroko, they would've won the game already.

Hiroto caught Kuroko passing the ball off to Kagami and the redhead dashed towards the other teams' hoop with Kise catching up closely beside him. Kagami quickly jumped to do a fadeaway and released the ball. Kise intercepted and caught the ball and run again towards the other side of the court. This time as Kagami went to block him; the blonde player jumped and did another fadeaway just like the redhead did.

'A fadeaway? He's copying me again?' Kagami thought as he watched the blonde release the ball and scored a point. 'And he keeps getting better!' The redhead gritted his teeth in annoyance. Hiroto frowned as he watched the redhead's reaction; he's getting too hot again.

"Don't stop, move your feet!" Hyuuga called out to them.

For the first time since the start of the game, Hiroto took his eyes off the scene and turned towards Riko, suggesting something what is on his mind for a while now. Riko understood his reasons and nodded.

"Seirin, time out!" and the whistle blew.

Hiroto handed the towel over to Kuroko, who took it from his hands and wiping his sweat with it. He turned and gave Kagami water. He observed their condition right now. They're way too tired for playing just five minutes. Riko seemed to be thinking the same just at the concerned look upon her face. It's not unreasonable. They've been switching between offense and defense at an absurd rate.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hiroto took a glance as the other teams' coach shouted in frustration.

"How many points are you gonna let them take? Is the defense asleep? Huh?" Hiroto snorted at that. He turned away and now focused more upon Riko's plan.

"We'll have to deal with Kise-kun first."

"I can't believe Kagami can't handle the guy himself. Should we put another guy on him?" Hyuuga suggested. Kagami looked scandalized at that.

"Hey, wait...Please." Hiroto blinked at the redhead's sudden politeness. It seemed strange to him that Kagami went all polite all of a sudden and it surprised him a bit.

"No, there is a way." Kuroko spoke, turning all attention to him. "It's because, they have a weakness."

"A weakness?" Riko asked.

"What? You should've told us sooner."

"No, to be honest, I'm not even sure you could call it a weakness. Either way, I'm sorry. There's another problem. Because of the unexpectedly high-paced play, my effectiveness is already wearing off." Everyone's eyes widened at the new information.

"Why didn't you say something about that sooner Kuroko-kun?" Hiroto sighed, burying his face with his hands. Riko seemed to have the same question since she shouted it off and caught Kuroko in a headlock.

"I'm sorry. You didn't ask." Kuroko choked as the others tried to placate the fuming brunette off the light-blue haired player.

"Do you not say anything unless you're asked?!" Riko growled in frustration.

'I must not have been thinking. I was stupid to think we could pull this ridiculous strategy off without any risk.' thought the brunette. The whistle blew again, signaling the time out is over.

"Let me stay on him, please." Kagami pleaded with Riko. Hiroto stared incredulously at the sight, like he wasn't used to the redhead being so polite. The redhead turned to Hiroto, a determine glint visible in his red eyes.

"I have the feeling I'm about to get something." The orange-haired Prince's eyes widened, before he smirked and nodded.

"Hey, wait!" Riko called one last time, giving out last instructions. "Switch from man-to-man to zone defense. Keep solid defense on the inside, and move to stop Kise-kun quickly. Stopping Kise is your first priority." they all nodded in understanding. "Also, slow down your pace, Kuroko-kun. Just don't let the gap get too big. Can you do that?"

"I'll try." Kuroko replied with a nod of understanding. Then the whistle blew again, resuming the game. Kise had the ball with him, dribbling and watching as Kagami, Mitobe and Hyuuga defended the middle.

'It's just a box-and-one.' Kasamatsu thought at their strategy. 'They're following up with Kagami to stop Kise. I don't believe this...' Kise passed the ball out to Kasamatsu, scoring up a three-pointer.

Seirin: 22

Kaijo: 28

There is a lot of cheering of the Kaijo team now, other players were shouting out to cheer for their team. Of course, the Seirin first years cheered for the team too.

Kagami frowned, seeing Kise marking him and took a glance in Kuroko's direction. He made an attempt to pass at him, only to have the ball stolen by Kaijo's Moriyama and scoring another point.

Seirin:25

Kaijo: 33

Hiroto's eyes narrowed, they were already getting used to Kuroko by now. This isn't good.

"Damn it. The gap's getting bigger." Koganei commented.

Mitobe grabbed the ball to himself, passed to Kagami as he jumped in an attempt to dunk. Kise jumped to intercept this and smacked the ball out of the redhead's hands. The whistle blew.

"Out of bounds. White ball."

"Why don't you acknowledge it already?" Kagami turned to Kise, brows furrowed in annoyance.

"You are years away from challenging the Generation of Miracles." The blond taunted.

"What'd you say?" the redhead narrowed his eyes at the smiling Kise.

"The gap between our scores might get bigger, but it certainly won't get any smaller. More than formations or strategies, basketball is about your build. It's a sport of size. The difference between your team and ours is simply too great. You were the only one who stood a change against us, but I see now how good you are. I'll admit you have potential, but you're still far below me."

"No matter what you throw at me, with _one look_, I'll return it twice as good. You can struggle, but you'll never beat me. The real world isn't that easy." Kagami lowered his head, covering his eyes with his fringe, before his shoulder's started shaking, placing his hands on his waist as he let out a laugh. Kise raised a brow at the strange action.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just so happy."

"Happy?" Kise asked.

"It's been a long time since anyone's said that to me. I heard it all the time over there." Kagami smiled, as if recalling a memory.

"Over there?"

"In America." At this, Kagami's red eyes purposely met Hiro's. Kise followed his gaze and landed upon the orange-haired teen on the bench, eyes narrowing. Hiroto merely stared at them blankly.

"You lived in America? That's amazing!"

"Yeah, Hiroto and I used to play a lot together in America. I thought I jumped the gun coming back here to play. Hearing you say that is encouraging, really." Kise narrowed his eyes at the redhead.

"Life is all about challenges. There's no point in living if there's no one strong to play. It's better if I can't win. We're just getting started. Don't you think it's a little soon to be saying you've won? Besides, thanks to you, now I know your weakness."

"What weakness?" the model's eyes narrowed even further.

"I'm sure it wasn't easy for you to say it yourself. _With one look_? What if you don't see it? Against a guy who's already invisible, it's impossible. No matter how athletic you are, you'll never achieve an invisible basketball style." Hiroto now smiled at the redhead's words. _You finally realize it, so slow Taiga._

"In other words..." Kagami grabbed Kuroko's head with his large hands. "This guy is your weakness." Kuroko's raised a brow at the redhead's declaration and pouted at the large hand holding his blue locks. Kise stared wide-eyed at the redhead as he laughed, look of disbelief written all over his face.

_Kuroko? His weakness? _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.to be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update! I've been busy helping organize my big bro's wedding, so sorry if this came up late. Hopefully I can update the next chapter faster. _Hopefully..._:p

Anyway, I didn't murder this scene right?! RIGHT?! I hope I didn't! It was really difficult for me to write this part, so I hope it came out fine. Then till next time! BTW, thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. It is the thing that motivates me! So, thanks! As a treat I'll write off below a preview for the next chapter. ENJOY :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Next Chapter Preview:_

"I'll be going then." Kuroko declares, despite wobbling as he forces himself to stand up.

"Hey, wait! What are you talking about?" Riko stands in front of him, stopping him from doing something really foolish.

.

.

"If I can change anything by going out there, then please. Besides, I promised Kagami-kun I would be his shadow." Riko frowns, she's really thinking this through. Before she could open her mouth to say something, someone else beat her to it.

"Hey." Kuroko feels the world turn as he is lifted and is set down on the bench. Riko stares wide-eyed as Hiroto let the blue-haired teen sit forcefully in the bench. The other players stared as Hiroto stood in front of both their coach and Kuroko.

"Ichinose-kun..." Kuroko blinks, the Prince did not have the usual smile on his face. He looked very serious, his countenance far from the usual sly and teasing grin he had grown accustomed to seeing.

"You stay here. You are injured, you shouldn't be up."

"But, Ichinose-kun, I need to—"

"No, I said you won't be going Kuroko-kun."

"But about the game—"

"Do not worry about the game, _I'll go._" The other players on the bench with Riko and Kuroko gaped at the Princes' suggestion.


	5. Chapter 4: The Prince & The PG Part 2

**A/N: **Hey guys! I've come with the next chapter for B-Prince and I apologize if it's a bit filled with suuupppper impossible and overly-powerful moves and whatnot but KuroBasu is filled with that already (ex: magic disappearing passes/shots/impossible long range shots, intimidating eyes, etc.) so I thought, why don't I give Hiroto one as well or something like that? But of course, it's not to the point that it's really out of this world kind of moves/skills/magic techniques, okay? :D

This chapter is a bit too long, I made it that way as a sorry for updating so late _again._ Also! School is coming up so I may not have much time but do not worry, I'll make sure I'll still update when I can or when I'm not busy with projects and school stuff.

I do not own anything, except for my OC, the Prince, Hiroto.

This is self-edited, so forgive if there are grammatical errors/spelling errors/English in not my first language.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4**: The Prince and the Practice Game (Part 2)

_He loved to hear their joyous laughter, as well as the loud cheer of the crowd would make his whole being buzz in excitement and the courage to defeat the opponent. It was close already, the game was coming to a close, and just a little more and they would win. _

'_Hiroto!' the ball slammed with force as it met his hands, the opponent marking him growled his teeth and he could see the determination on his eyes. He felt his mouth twitch at the effort made. They were a good opponent, but not good enough to defeat them. His team. His beloved team._

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Kagami's powerless against Kise, but his weakness is..." Hyuuga started.

"Aside from passing, the weakest guy on the court, Kuroko-kun?" Riko supplied with wide eyes.

"So? It's true Kurokocchi's style is the only one I can't imitate. But what does that change?" Kise smirked at Kagami, before the redhead can answer, the whistle blew and the referee announced the end of the first quarter, giving them a two minute break.

"It changes everything. We'll bring you to tears in the second quarter." Kagami smirked, leaving behind the blonde.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Seirin: 27

Kaijo: 35

Hiroto stared at the score. An eight point difference. He heard the other coach scream something again to his team, but he could care less about him right now and just focused upon Taiga's suggestion.

"I see. Yeah, that could work." Riko nodded with a knowing grin.

"It looks like you've finally cooled down, Taiga." Hiroto smiled at the redhead, who raised a brow at him and he clearly was about to say that he was not—

"You were really pissed!" Both Izuki and Hyuuga stated before he could even say it out loud.

"But Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun, your coordination will be the key. Can you do it?" Hiroto stared at the redhead's expression and snickered. As if the thought of coordinating with the blue-haired teen left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Well, we...we'll work—" Kagami flinched when Kuroko thrust his fingers up his rib. The redhead clutched his side in pain and growled.

"You bastard, what did you do that for?!"

"You want to beat Kise-kun, don't you?" Kagami frowned at him, before he turned and did the exact same thing to the blue-haired teen, thrusting his fingers up his rib as revenge.

"Of course I do!" Hiroto can't help but chuckle at their childish behaviors.

"Well, then. Take care of our counterattack!"

"Let the second quarter begin!" There is lot of cheering for Kaijo now, but it didn't stop the other first years to cheer for their team as well. The game went on as both team scored and scored one after another. If Kaijou scores a point, Seirin took it all back, determined not to let their score fall behind.

Seirin: 29

Kaijo: 39

'Kaijo's defense is still man to man.' Hyuuga passed the ball to Izuki who in turn passed it to Kagami who is being marked by Kise.

"Something's changed, right?" Kagami chose to ignore the blonde's statement and ran while dribble the ball on his left side, with Kise catching up on his right.

'Just another drive? Maybe another fadeaway?' Kise intently observed, waiting the redhead to do _something _but Kagami swiftly shifted the ball to his right and bounced it off the ground behind him, leaving Kise to stare after the ball only to catch Kuroko's hand meet the ball and just as easily, bounced it off into another side of the ground beside the blond, falling right into the redhead's hands.

'He's coordinating with Kurokocchi!' Kise is left there wide-eyed and the redhead went off to make another score for the team.

Seirin: 31

Kaijo: 39

"Nice shot!" The others cheered.

Kagami had the ball again, dribbling in front Kise before bouncing the ball to the ground to the side.

'Again? It won't work this time!' Kise thought as he turned to follow the redhead as he went past him only to realize Kuroko had passed the ball towards Hyuuga instead and scored a three-pointer for the team.

"All right! A three pointer!"

"A five point gap!"

Seirin: 34

Kaijo: 39

"No. 4's really going for it." Kaijou's Koji Kobori commented.

"We should be worried about Kagami. He and Kuroko have started passing back and forth to each other." Kasamatsu narrowed his eyes.

"Kagami's just passing the ball instead of receiving it. Does it really change that much?"

"It changes a whole lot, dumbass! Kuroko's passing and Kagami's one-on-one were two separate offensive patterns. They only had two options. But now that they pass to each other, they both have more option, making their offense stronger." Kasamatsu huffed.

_'And Kise cannot copy Kuroko, the linchpin of the play. It's his bane. Not bad, Taiga, Kuroko-kun!' _Hiroto grinned but as soon as he saw the redhead comically bounced the ball to the ground behind him and realized Kuroko did not do anything to catch it. It just bounced off and chased after by a Kaijo regular.

'Uh, they'll probably just barely make it.' Hiro sweat dropped.

"…Kurokocchi." Kise is panting heavily now, looking at the blue-haired teen with narrowed eyes.

"Kise-kun, you're strong. I'm powerless, and Kagami-kun can't stand against you. But when we work together, we have a fight chance." said Kuroko.

"You really have changed, Kurokocchi. We never played basketball like this at Teiko, but you still can't stop me. I will be the winner!" Kise declared. Hiroto could faintly see sparks of lightning circulating the trio now; they are really more fired up at this point now. Hiroto could feel his whole self burn in anticipation, for some reason he suddenly wants to play basketball now.

"It's true that I can't copy your coordination, but since you'll lose your effectiveness after 40 minutes," Kise grabbed the ball in his hands. "You'll lose this game in the second half!"

"Not so fast." Kise stopped, holding the ball at his right and staring wide-eyed at the sight in front of him incredulously. Kuroko was marking him.

"Who's the guy on Kise?"

"Isn't he the guy that passes a lot?"

"I don't remember him doing anything other than pass."

_So naïve_. Kuroko clearly doesn't stand a chance against him at all.

"I never dreamed we'd play together like this, Kurokocchi."

"Neither did I."

"I don't know what you're up to, but you can't stop me, Kurokocchi!" Kise effortlessly went passed the blue-haired teen, only to be marked on none other than Kagami himself.

"Wrong. We're not gonna stop you." The redhead grinned.

"We are taking the ball!" Kise's eyes widened as the ball is smacked from his hand, he glanced over his shoulder to see Kuroko there.

'What? A back tip! They took advantage of the second I hesitated!'

"It doesn't matter how amazingly you play against us." Kise could only watch as the ball is snatched by Izuki. "We're _trying_ to let you through!" and they earned another score.

"Nice shot!"

"Damn it, a simple double team would've been better." Kasamatsu grumbled.

'Not even Kise can react in time to an invisible guy coming up behind him' Riko smiled in thought.

"I just won't run by you, then. No one said I couldn't shoot a three pointer!" Kise moved in position for a three pointer but luck was not on his side as Kagami smacked the ball right away.

'They got me," Kise thought. "Kurokocchi's covering below, and Kagami's covering up top.'

'An outside shot takes too much movement. These guys are a pain! Kuroko's the one making this happen. He's the most worthless guy on the court, and he can't do anything by himself, but…I don't believe this!' Kasamatsu cursed.

"Fast break!" Kagami dashed off to go after the ball. Hiroto stood when Kise turned as fast as he could as well, intent to follow after the redhead but Hiro's orange eyes widened as he shouted.

"Kuroko-kun! Watch out!" His voice as well as the sound of Kise's hand meeting Kuroko's forehead echoed throughout the gym as everyone's eyes turned upon the blue-haired teen slumping down the floor. Hiroto cursed loudly.

"Referee time out!"

"Kuroko!" the said teen looked up, blood ran down the side of his face dripping down unto his uniform and stained it.

"Are you okay, Kuroko?" Hyuuga worriedly went towards the teen, inspecting the injury.

"I feel lightheaded..." he replied nonchalantly, despite the blood that was oozing out the wound on his forehead.

"Get the first aid kit!" Riko ordered and the other first years rushed to get what she wanted. Kagami followed suit and went to see Kuroko.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry visible upon his features. Kuroko turned to the redhead as Hyuuga let his head go.

"I'm fine. The game is just getting started." Before anyone else can react, a blur of orange caught the invisible player before he collapsed into the floor again.

"Kuroko!"

"Ichinose!"

"Hiro!" Hyuuga and Kagami stared as Hiroto caught the invisible teen in his arms. The other players stared wide eyed at him. How the heck did he get over there so fast!?

'Ichinose?' the Kaijou coach blinked at the name. Where had he heard that name before? It seemed really familiar.

Even Riko didn't realize that the orange-haired male had left her side. Hiroto lifted the blunette in his arms, carrying him in his arms, keeping a close eye at his injury with narrowed eyes.

Kagami can't help but stare at his friend. He knew Hiroto can get a little overprotective but this is the first time he ever seen him this shaken before. Hiroto gently laid the blunette down, as Riko tended to him. His eyes were covered by his fringe but Kagami noticed the way his pale hands shook.

"You're finished. It's not what should have happened, though. Without that first year duo, the score difference will only grow." Kasamatsu wiped himself with his shirt as he said so.

'Kurokocchi.' Kise stared worriedly at the other teams' bench.

"What are we gonna do?" Kagami took a glance at Hiroto, he was just sitting silently on the bench, his hand clasp together and he refused to look up at all. The redhead raised a brow at the strange behavior, for the long time he had known him; he had never seen the Prince act like this before.

"Kuroko-kun can't play anymore." Kagami turned at the coach, "We'll have to make do with the members we have left."

"Make do?"

"Isn't this gonna be tough without Kuroko?" the first years can't help but worry.

"The second years will be our offensive core. It's only the second quarter, but we can't let them get too far ahead of us. I know it's early, but its game time, Hyuuga-kun." said person nodded at the coach.

"Kise-kun will just copy you, so don't play offense, Kagami-kun. Focus on defending. Do everything you can to stop Kise-kun from scoring."

"Are you sure that will work?" Kagami asked.

"It'll be fine. Have some faith." "Hyuuga raised a brow at him.

"But..." Kagami went to argue some more but the look on the captain's face cut him short. Hyuuga smiled at him, giving off a rather pinky aura around him but his words said otherwise.

"I said it'll be fine, dumbass. Listen to your seniors once in a while, or I'll kill you." Kagami nodded stupidly at that and then the whistle blew again, indicating that the game will resume.

"First years should show more respect for your seniors!" Hyuuga grumbled to himself.

"You're showing your true colors, Captain." Izuki said, eyes following the retreating back of the said captain before he turned towards the redhead.

"Don't worry about him, He's always like that during clutch time. When he speaks his mind, he won't miss many of his shots. Leave the offense to him. You just defend like your life depends on it." he explained to the bewildered Kagami.

The games starts off with Hyuuga marked by Kaijo's Moriyama, he quickly passed through him and Koganei blocked off the Kaijo regular, serving as a screen. Izuki, who had the ball passed towards him, as Mitobe blocks off another Kaijo player from stopping Hyuuga from scoring a three pointer.

"He's usually a normal guy, but when he gets going, he's amazing! Also scary! He's multiple personality clutch shooter, Hyuuga Junpei!" Riko started introducing them with a fond smile.

"Take that." Hyuuga grinned as the ball went inside the hoop.

"Calm and collected, he never loses his cool! He may seem cool and in control, but he has a sense of humor! Izuki Shun!"

"Nice icy hot Salon-pass! Oh man, that's a good one!" Izuki muttered to himself.

"The hardworking unsung hero, a man whose voice no one has heard, Mitobe Rinnosuke!"

"..."

'He can do everything and nothing. A jack of all trades, master of none! Koganei Shinji!'

"You're so mean!" Koganei cried.

"Coach, isn't it a bit too late to introduce them _now?" _the first years, Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara sweat dropped. Riko merely smiled.

"Unfortunately, every last one of them never gives up!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Along the path towards Kaijo Private High School, a teen desperately tried to pedal as hard as he could, despite the sweat dripping down his forehead. They passed by a kid on the street who incredulously stared after them.

"Damn it, we were supposed to trade at the signal. You haven't pedaled once!" he whined at his companion, groaning as he pedaled once more.

"Of course I haven't. Today's _"Oha-Asa"_ horoscope predicted the greatest of days for Cancers like me." his green-haired companion replied with a cocky smile.

"What does that have to do with this? Anyway, if we're coming all the way out here to see a practice match, your middle school teammates better be good!"

"It's the copy cat and the invisible man."

"Are they good?"

"Hurry up, or the game will be over."

"It's your fault for reading horoscopes!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

'They're not as good without Kuroko, but their offense team isn't bad. They're putting No. 4's shooting ability to good use.' Kasamatsu thought as the game went on as there is a minute in a half left in the second quarter and the score is...

Seirin: 48

Kaijo: 52

The continuous sound of shoes squeaking against the floor echoed throughout the gym as Hyuuga shoots another point.

'This isn't easy.' he thought, panting heavily. 'On top of that, we lost power when we lost Kuroko. I'm starting to lose focus. I don't think we can make a comeback.'

"Coach, isn't there anything we can do?" Kawahara asked, feeling a wave of pity for the players. Riko took a glance at the orange-haired player, he still wasn't moving nor saying anything, staying in a hunched position and his eyes covered with his long fringe. Riko contemplated to using her trump card. She turned away and looked back again to the game.

"They don't have any energy left for plays after the first half's pace. If only we had Kuroko-kun."

"Very well." Riko jerked at the sound of the blue-haired teen's voice. She turned to see Kuroko stand, still a bit wobbly and blankly greeting them _good morning_ after waking up from a short nap.

"I'll be going, then." Kuroko declared, despite wobbling as he forced himself to stand up.

"Hey, wait! What are you talking about?" Riko stood in front of him, stopping him from doing something really foolish.

"But you just told me to go."

"I didn't tell you to do that. It just slipped out."

"Then, I'm going."

"Hey!"

_"Hey."_ Kuroko felt the world turn as he is lifted and set down on the bench. Riko stared wide-eyed as Hiroto let the blue-haired teen sit forcefully in the bench. The other players stared as Hiroto stood in front of both their coach and Kuroko.

"Ichinose-kun," Kuroko blinked, the orange-haired teen did not have the usual smile on his face. He looked very serious, _his countenance far from the usual sly and teasing grin he had grown accustomed to seeing._

"You stay here. You are injured, you shouldn't be up." Hiroto's countenance turned that of worry as he took a glance at the bandage around the invisible teen's head before quickly disappearing and replaced with blank one.

"But, Ichinose-kun, I need to—"

"No, I said you won't be going Kuroko-kun." Hiroto's eyes were narrowed now. Kuroko and the others were wide-eyed at his expression; they were not used to seeing him look so scary.

"If I can change anything by going out there, please. Besides, I promised Kagami-kun I would be his shadow." Hiroto's eyes widened the slightest bit at his words.

'_You really want to honor that promise we made…but I can't let you do that while you're injured…'_ thought the orange-haired teen. At that moment, he had come to a decision.

"No, Kuroko-kun." Hiroto said firmly.

"But, about the game—" Kuroko tried to argue again but Hiroto shushed him, he watched as the orange-haired teen scratch his head.

"Don't worry about the game, I'll go."Hiroto turned towards the coach, his eyes full of determination. The other players on the bench with Riko and Kuroko gaped at the Princes' suggestion. "It's fine, right? Aida-_san_."

"_Fine._ But you have to promise you won't _show_ too much." Riko stated, and Hiroto completely understood what she meant for he nodded and finally let out a grin. The team needed him; he's not going to let them down that easily.

"I understand." Hiroto's grin turned into a sly smirk that sent uneasy shivers down their spines.

"Fine." Riko nodded and turned to the referee to announce a switch of players.

Hiroto then turned to Kuroko, seeing him staring back at him.

"Ichinose-kun..."

"Don't worry about it, Kuroko-kun. I'll be sure to knock some sense into that arrogant teammate of yours. I'll show him how there is no '_I'_ on the word '_team_'." Kuroko's eyes widened at the statement, before his lips bloomed into a small smile.

The referee then blew his whistle, signaling that there will be a change of players. Hiroto then, turned and walked to the court his other hand arranging his wristband properly.

Kagami turned wide-eyed at the sight. No way, there was just no way that—you're _joking_ right? Even the upperclassmen looked shocked seeing the orange-haired Prince finally, _finally_ standing with them on court. Hiroto smirked at the look on their faces and can't help but snicker in amusement.

"Ichinose?" Hyuuga gripped his hair in shock.

"Whoa, you're finally here, eh, _Prince-sama_." Izuki smirked.

"…" Mitobe merely nodded at the Prince with a little smile on his face.

"What's wrong? Taiga, please wipe that stupid grin off your face, it's giving me the creeps." Hiroto wrapped his arms around himself and faked a shiver and made a face as if it disgusted him and as he expected, the redhead glared at him.

"What did you say? Hiroto, you bastard!" growled the redhead, grabbing the orange-haired teen's collar who simply laughed, much to the redhead's annoyance.

The Kaijou's regulars raised their brow at the new face. There was a lot of commotion as they stared at him, did they have a player like that? He was a player too? The girls who were Kise's fans turned upon the handsome player and squealed.

"Kyah! Isn't that guy hot!?"

"Uwah! He looks so handsome! Just like Kise-kun!"

"He plays basketball too!? How cool!"

The Kaijou's coach narrowed his eyes upon the new player, he can't shake off the feeling that he had seen the teen from somewhere before. He just couldn't remember where and it frustrated him.

"Eh, so they finally let you in?" Kise smirked as orange eyes met his. They both stared at each other, intently observing one another.

"Well, I thought I could give my team a helping hand." Hiroto smiled, and the redhead beside him snorted, muttering something about how he could handle it himself. The orange-haired prince turned to him and playfully pinched his cheeks. The two Seirin players bickered, leaving the blonde to contemplate.

"You know him, Kise?" His captain asked, suddenly appearing beside him, eyeing the bickering duo with a raised brow.

"No, I only met him once when I went to visit Kurokocchi, he seems to be new student." Kasamatsu snorted at that, a first year too?

"Huh? They let a new student play? Is Seirin truly underestimating—"

"No, senpai." Kasamatsu turned at Kise after he had done telling him about what he thought about the other player. He watched him put on a very serious look on his face, his usual happy-go-lucky smile gone.

"I think we shouldn't underestimate him." Kise muttered, remembering that one move that caught his eye the other day. It was not just any simple move. Kise himself tried to do that once, but he was just not fast enough, not fast enough to actually imitate what the orange-haired teen did and it was a move that would strain your shoulder if you're not used to it. This is going to be troublesome.

"Enough bantering!" Hyuuga stopped the tiger and the prince from ripping each other's throats out and focused more upon how they'll win the game. Kagami snorted at that, wrapping his arms around Hiro's shoulders in a friendly manner and grinned.

"It's going to be like in America."

"You better not fall behind me, Taiga." Hiroto grinned.

"I ain't gonna fall behind, _idiot._"

"Also, I have something to say to you Taiga, listen." Hiroto smirked, earning a raised brow of the redhead but chose to listen to the Prince this time, because by the look on his face, he had something planned. And then, the whistle blew again and finally the game began again.

Kasamatsu raised a brow in annoyance at the grin on the orange-haired boy's face. He was marking the new guy as he dribbled the ball after he received it from Izuki, as Kise still marked Kagami. He can't help but doubt what Kise said to him about this guy's not being weak and to not underestimate him. But that stupid smile on the other's face makes Kasamatsu want to rip it off.

"So _naive_, senpai." Hiroto grinned as his notice the rival teams' captain relaxed his muscles a bit and that was just the opportune moment for him.

"Senpai!" Kasamatsu blinked as he's called, feeling an orange blur rush at the corner of his eye. Riko and the others can't help but dropped their jaw, _so fast! _Kasamatsu's eyes widened, turning over his shoulder to see the person he had marked, dashing towards the other side of the court. Kasamatsu quickly turned his feet and followed after him.

"Like I'll let you!" Kasamatsu rushed to block the orange-haired teen and reached out a hand to steal the ball on the orange-haired male's right but—

"Senpai!" Kasamatsu's eyes widened as the ball is flung around the Prince's back and into his awaiting left hand in a very fast manner that he barely realized that it had been transferred to the other hand and he could only watch as the orange blur jumped and tossed the ball into a beautiful arc, falling into the hoop with a loud sound.

"Yes! Nice shot! Ichinose!" the loud cheering of the first years earned a dazzling smirk from the teen.

"Yosha!" the clutch shooter, Hyuuga's hand collided into Hiroto's back with a loud smack.

"Nice shot! Ichinose!"

"Nicely done, Hiro." Kagami praised his friend.

Kasamatsu panted heavily, glaring at the orange-haired teen. You're joking right? This guy—this guy's way too fast. Kasamatsu could barely have time to react before the orange-haired teen is already ahead of him, just what is going on?

Kise narrowed his eyes, wasn't that move that one he copied before? It was even faster than before. You're joking right?

The Kaijou regulars and even their coach can't believe what's happening right now, is this, and is this Hiroto's skill? They may have underestimated him before but, he's totally just easily slipping past Kaijo's defenses, casually passing the ball to Hyuuga to shoot three pointers. He's even coordinating with the others to slip past the other team's defenses and keep making shots. Riko turned to look at the score now.

Seirin: 80

Kaijo: 82

"Whoa, seriously?"

"Eighty to eighty-two?"

"They're catching up!"

The ball is in Hiroto's hands again, but this time in front of him is…

"Hey! Kise is marking that new guy!"

"What?! I thought he's marking that number 10!"

Hiroto grinned at the sight of Kise in front of him, his hands splayed out, his golden eyes narrowed as he marked him. At the corner of his eyes, Hiroto could see that the blonde and his captain had exchanged marks, Kasamatsu is marking Kagami.

"I won't let you get past me!" Kise declared. The Kaijou regulars stared at the two, there was this tension around the two. Kasamatsu eyed the two with narrowed eyes as he remembered what Kise said a little while ago.

'_No, I only met him once when I went to visit Kurokocchi, he seems to be new student."_

'_Huh? They let a new student play? Is Seirin truly underestimating—'_

'_Senpai, I remember his one-on-one against Kagami. The way he moved, is eerily similar from an ex-teammate of mine.' Kasamatsu raised a brow, what?_

'_He's better than Kagami, I can tell.' Kise rarely acknowledged anyone that is why Kasamatsu is surprised to know that just for a little moment that Kise observed the orange-haired player, he is already saying that he's good._

"_I think we shouldn't underestimate him."_

Hiroto smirked at the challenge. Aw, it was just too fun. But he promised the coach he won't show too much. But just a little is fine, _right? _He could use _that_ move again to see if he can catch up, _test him_.

Kise felt a chill run down his spine. He did not let a single muscle relax as he waited. Hiroto carefully plans his next move, seeing Kose make an effort in stopping him is just too exhilarating. It just tickled that sadistic glee in him.

His orange eyes met golden ones and he sees them widening when the other realized he was going to spring. Kise, moving as his instincts tell him to, rushed to his right as where he saw the orange-haired teen is going to pass him but to his surprise.

'A fake?!' Kise grumbled as the orange blur passed to his left.

"Woah! What was that?!"

"A fake!?"

"Shit. That was fast! I thought he was gonna got for it!" Neither can the other players in the court. The Kaijou regulars could not stop themselves from being amazed.

'Even I thought he is actually going to move right. Such an amazing fake…' Kasamatsu watched as a blonde blur followed after the other player and everyone else started moving as well.

Kise immediately caught up upon the orange-haired teen.

"I won't let you!" he attempted to make a steal when the other player stopped when he was in front of him. Kise's golden eyes widened when his hand didn't meet the orange ball as it is flung around the back of Hiroto's into his other hand.

'This move…' Kise's eyes widened as he knew he fell for the orange-haired teen's trap. Hiroto passed his defense when he was frozen in shock at how fast it just happened. It was that move! The same move Hiroto made against Kagami in their one-on-one. But he didn't expect it's actually that fast, he was just a spectator then but now, it was being used against him. He just can't react. He was just too fast, definitely like_ him_.

"What the heck?!"

"He passed Kise?!"

"You're kidding right?!"

"Kise!" The blonde could only turn over his shoulder and saw Hiroto jumped to score before Kise's teammates could even stop him.

Seirin: 82

Kaijou: 82

"They're tied!"

"Seirin finally caught up!" A lot of cheer was heard from the entire gym, and the Seirin team laughed and gave praises towards the person who had made this all possible, Hiroto.

"Nice shot, Ichinose!"

"Good job, you guys! Keep it up!"

'We're tied?' Kise was wide-eyed as he couldn't believe the score between his team and Seirin's before his countenance broke into a serious one. Hiroto felt his skin prickle, his eyes narrowing. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"KISE!" His eyes followed as he saw Kasamatsu pass that ball towards the model. The model blasted through Kagami's defense in a flash, leaving the redhead in a slight daze before managing to shout.

"Hiroto!" The orange-haired Prince blocked the blonde's path.

'He caught up to Kise? Impossible!' Kasamatsu and the others stared wide-eyed at how fast the Prince got over there so fast. Kise grumbled something under his breath and Hiroto's eyes narrowed in concentration.

Hiroto reached out to steal the ball within the blonde's hands but just as fast, Kise exactly copied his own move. He made a quick fake to the left and flung the ball to his other hand as Hiroto reached out again to steal and he immediately dashed towards the Prince's right, breaching past his defenses.

'He's even stronger? Did he see through Hiroto?' Kagami thought in shock.

'_I'm surprised how he can catch up and imitate that move of mine.' _Hiroto couldn't help but narrow his eyes when the blond finally landed to the floor after scoring a dunk against them. He felt his entire being shudder at the overwhelming feeling, _yes_, this is it. It has been a very long time since the Prince felt like this. The look upon the blonds' face sent shivers down his spine. Yes, that's it.

"I won't lose." Kise growled. "Not to anyone. Not even _you._"

'Now, that's more like it.' Hiroto grinned as the blond glared at him. Oh, _scary_. The Prince can't help but snicker inwardly.

'_This was too amusing._ _Oh well, that's all for now._ _I already got what I wanted.'_ Hiroto thought with a little smirk in mind.

Kise maintained a wary stare with the orange-haired teen as he merely turned away from him, as if unimpressed, what the…?

"This isn't good." Hyuuga wiped a sweat. "Give it your all, everyone. This'll be just like the first quarter from here on out. A back and forth run and gun game!"

Seirin: 82

Kaijou: 84

"Defense, hurry!"

"Hyuga-kun, hurry! Mitobe-kun, post up!"

"Kagami! Ichinose!"

"Go, go!"

"What are you doing?! You're slow getting back!" Just as the same as the first quarter, each team didn't let up at all. Every score made by the other team will be returned by the other. Hiroto and Kagami shifted to defending since Kise was known to just copy them if they tried to play offence. But the Prince was the core of letting the team that gets back scores with his coordination with Izuki and Hyuuga as well as defending with Kagami, kept the Kaijou players in a tight spot as well.

Two minutes and eleven seconds left and the score by now was—

Seirin: 91

Kaijou: 93

Everything continued on until the scores tied again.

Seirin: 98

Kaijou: 98

"These resilient bastards! Finish them!" Kasamatsu passed on the ball and the game resumed.

"There's no time left! Get them! If we don't take the ball here, it's over!" Hyuuga ordered. Kagami growled to himself.

"Taiga," the redhead turned towards the other teen, Hiroto. "If we can get the ball, there's one more thing we can do that _blondie_ can't copy. It's a simple strategy that will only work once, though." Hiroto went off and told the redhead of the plan who looked the teen as if he was crazy but seeing that determined look on his face, told him that he will make this happen. It will work. They will make this work.

"There's less than ten seconds left. We don't have the strength to play in overtime." Riko eyed the time remained and frowned.

"Good defense!"

"Don't let them score!"

"You can't just defend! Take the ball!" Riko shouted out and Hyuuga heard out her call. He stopped a bit as his legs shook, glaring down at them.

'Worthless piece of shit!' his eyes widened when he realized Kasamatsu had jumped to make a shot. 'Crap!' he cursed.

"Taiga!" Kasamatsu's eyes widened as the redhead blocked off his shot.

"Ah! He got it!"

"Seriously?!" The ball landed into the hands of Hyuuga and he immediately threw a pass.

"Don't let them through!" Kasamatsu shouted as the ball is caught by Kagami and was now making his way to the other side of the court, blocked by no other than Kise himself. Kagami, seeing an orange blur ran pass the blonde, he passed off the ball.

"Hiroto!" The Prince caught the ball and Kise can't help his eyes from widening. _Shit!_ His golden eyes followed the ball as the teen released it. He was outside the three-point line arch! There was no way that would but still…

'He still shot the ball?'

"No! It's an alley-oop! KISE!" Kasamatsu shouted, realizing their intention when he saw the redhead caught the ball in air.

"I won't let you do that!"Kise jumped behind the redhead then his eyes widened when he realized that Kagami was still climbing. They jumped at the same time, but the blonde was falling first.

_'He's still climbing? How far will he go? We jumped at the same time, but I'm falling first. How can you stay in the air so long?!' _Kise thought as the number on the back of Kagami's uniform flashed before his eyes.

Hiroto watched the scene with wide-eyes. _Taiga...could it be?_

_It's just a simple strategy that will only work once. _Kagami remembered Hiroto's words.

"I don't need you to return the favor! Because…" Kagami's hand caught the ball in the air.

_We just have to score a buzzer beater. _

"This ends now!" Kagami slammed the ball into the hoop the whistle blew, ending the match.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_...to be continued._

* * *

**Extra Notes**: As usual, thank you so much for your support and for reviewing/fav/follow this. I love you guys! :D

So, Hiroto, in this game, still didn't show his true powers. :D Sorry, sorry, to disappoint! Did it come out fine!? I was really worried about this chapter, I kept erasing the scenes and typing again then erasing another scene! I really think I should research more more and more! I hope it just came out fine! I'll hide now! *wraps blanket around self in shame*. Tell me what you think...


	6. Chapter 5: The Prince and Victory

**A/N:** Woohoo! Hi guys! This is an update and I thank my friend, Angel for always _scolding_ me to update this, since she loves this so much. :p

Wow, omg. This is the first time I received so many favorites and followers, and reviews too. For all those who followed, favorited and reviewed this story, thank you so much for your support everyone! I like you guys so much! I'll keep doing my best! You guys are my inspiration! Thank you! *bows*

...So, I'll tell you all in advance that the next chapter will be kind of be delayed since major exams are coming up and I have to focus on that, but do not worry, I will surely update after the exams are over m'kay? So please be patient and I will just update the status of the next chapters in my profile. Till next time! :)

Self-edited and may contain grammatical errors, English is not my first language so please be kind.

I do not own KnB, just my OC.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **The Prince and Victory

_The loud cheering of the crowd does not register his mind, instead he felt their warm embrace, and their joyous faces set his face on fire as he struggled to keep his balance with the added weight on his body. He sees one boy scowl but the faint flush on his cheeks said otherwise. _

_He smiled then, grabbing the other boy (despite his scandalized protests) into their group hug. The other team members laughed at the other boys' curses and he laughs along with them, enjoying their loud shouts for their victory. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagami panted heavily when his feet finally hit the ground. His red eyes turned to look at the scoreboard.

Seirin: 100

Kaijou: 98

The gym went all quiet, taking in what just happened with dropped jaws and shocked faces. The silence is broken after Kagami cheered happily.

"All right!" The first years and the other team members of Seirin ran towards the other players, congratulating them all for a job well done. Riko gave the upperclassmen a thumbs up which was graciously returned.

"I can't believe we won." Hyuuga grinned in happiness, despite the fatigue he was feeling. Kuroko let a small smile escape from his face. They won against Kaijou. They _won! _

All the other players were panting heavily, they looked so tired. The Kaijou players' sighed, watching the other team cheer for their victory. Meanwhile, Kise was staring blankly in the air.

"…I lost?" he muttered to himself.

'_For the first time in my life, I…'_ He felt something wet roll down his cheeks and he realized that tears are slowly streaming down his face.

"Huh? What?" He touched the wetness, rubbing the tears away in both surprise and wonder.

"Is Kise crying?" Hiroto turned to the said male, watching as tears freely rolled down his flushed cheeks.

"I know he must be frustrated, but…"

"It's just a practice game though."

Kise winced at the voices, keeping his gaze to the ground to avoid and others to see him cry. He blinked at the handkerchief being shoved on his already blurry vision. He looked up to see the very person, who helped defeat his team, offer his handkerchief to him.

"It was a good game, Kise-kun." Hiroto smiled at him, Kise blinked as he also registered Kagami and Kuroko standing beside him. "We look forward to fight you in an official match." The model's eyes widened at the proposition, he also saw his ex-teammate, Kuroko nod his head at him while Kagami merely smirked and uttered how he'll surely stop Kise by himself next time.

Kise stared before he graciously accepted Hiroto's handkerchief, laughing at their challenge.

"Okay, but next time, _We_ won't lose." the blond declared, motioning towards his team. Hiroto watched as Kuroko's eyes widened as Kise made the declaration. He was not going to back down, he accepted their challenge, and he will not be _alone_. He was acknowledging his team. Hiroto smiled as he watched a rare emotion swiftly passed the blunette's face, ruffling his hair knowingly when the smaller boy turned to him.

Hiroto followed closely with Kagami and Kuroko when Riko called them out. Hiroto looked over his shoulder to see the other teams' captain, Kasamatsu Yukio, slam his foot down Kise's back.

"Stop crying. And you've got some balls to say you've never lost before. I'll hit you!" growled his senpai in a threatening manner. Hiroto watched in amusement at how Kise whined and acted childishly, but this time it doesn't really make him feel strange anymore, instead he finds it incredibly adorable. Just like teasing _Taiga_.

"You'd better add the word _revenge_ to that empty dictionary of yours!" Hiroto smirked at his words, finally turning to follow his team. The whistle blew, and the referee asked the players to line up. Every player did as they are told.

"With a score of 100 to 98, Seirin High wins." All the players' bows to each other said their thanks.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hiroto grinned in amusement as Hyuuga and Kasamatsu shook hands, he could see that angered aura behind the other teams' coach.

"Because we're in different districts, if we play again, it'll be at Inter-High." Hiroto turned towards _his_ coach and giggled to find her extremely beaming with flowers and all emitting out of her face.

"We'll be there. I don't want to confess my love butt naked." Hyuuga sweat dropped as Riko's smile grew wider.

"Yosh, Let's go, everyone!"

"Yes sir!" Hiroto moved to follow everyone else but stops when he heard someone ask where Kise was.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kise turned off the faucet, feeling the water tickle down his face.

"Gemini's horoscope predicted terrible luck for you today," Kise eyed the newcomer blankly, waiting for him to continue. "But I didn't think you'd actually lose."

"You came to watch, Midorimacchi?"

"Either way, it was an unfortunate game." The said person continued. "Even a monkey could have managed those dunks. It's no wonder fate didn't choose your side." Kise snorted.

"Maa, it wasn't just Kagami that was a pain though. Even that Prince was such a pain." Kise remembered the moves made by the said Prince. The timing of intercepting their passes, the way he easily brushes off their defenses and the way he even faced the blond on the one-on-one before, it was strange.

He helped his teammates take back the scores Kaijou gained but he never did as much show his skills anymore, he just let his team slowly gain the scores a little bit until they caught up with them. Sure he'd make the effort of trying to stop Kise but, for some reason the blonde could easily pass his defense.

Like he wasn't even trying to play the game seriously, and it left the blonde really confused at that strange behavior.

"Ah, that orange-haired player is a strange one." Kise perked up as his ex-teammate mentioned the Prince. The blonde eyed him as he could clearly see the sudden interest in the green-haired teens' eyes.

Now, that is rare. Midorima Shintarou, Teiko's former shooting guard rarely showed interest in anything except his horoscopes and Kuroko Tetsuya. But, even he could tell that Hiroto was being strange despite being just a spectator of their game.

"Strange? Ah, don't tell me you were observing him too, Midorimacchi?" Kise playfully teased. Midorima glared at him but he sighed.

"What of it? He just looks really familiar, but I can't seem to remember where I've seen him before." Kise blinked, for some strange coincidence he remembered his Coach talk about something like that too but he wasn't paying that much attention since his fans occupied most of his time.

"Familiar? Well, all I know is that his name is Ichinose Hiroto, he's a new student at Kurokocchi's school and he's—" Kise stopped when the green-haired teen made a strange expression.

"…Midorimacchi?" Kise watched as his ex-teammate's expression turn into a complete surprise.

"What did you say his name was?" Midorima's eyes were narrowed now.

"…It's Ichinose Hiroto. Do you know him? Midorimacchi?" It left the blonde clearly confused as the other teen buried his chin on his hand, contemplating.

"Midorimacchi?" Kise watched as the other teen shook his head and whispered something under his breath.

"…It's nothing. _Either way_, Kise." Midorima turned to him. "There's no way we will lose to Seirin. I regret to tell you that you should give up on your revenge." Kise narrowed his eyes at the statement before his eyes caught the players of Seirin.

Kise's eyes followed, narrowing as Hiroto patted Kuroko's bandaged head and for some reason he can't help but feel a bit worried.

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hiroto sighed in relief with the rest of the team as Riko told them that Kuroko was fine as they went out the clinic that examined the blue-haired teens' injury. Kuroko bowed to them saying sorry for making them all worry.

"I didn't know what would happen when you fell over." Izuki said.

"I'm just glad you're all right." Tsuchida added.

"But you worried Ichinose the most though; he went immediately to your side when you fell." Hyuuga said and the others turned towards the Prince who is, for some reason looked surprised when the others turned to him with really weird expressions on their faces.

"Ah…" Hiroto blinked when Kuroko's gaze fell upon him. Kagami watched his friend's strange expression and a light bulb lit up in his head. He draped himself over the shorter male with a teasing grin.

"Yeah, it's the first time I've seen Hiro like that. He really was like a Prince saving the damsel in distress." Kagami grinned and the others laughed when the Prince's face flushed. Kuroko's eyes widened at the look on the other's face. Wow, that is new.

Hiroto's face is red, just like Kagami's hair before he pushed the redhead away from him with a glare.

"_Taiga…"_ he growled lowly but the said teen merely laughed his ass off, as if he successfully extracted his revenge upon all the teasing the Prince had done to him. It amused him to see Hiroto like this. The others laughed at the look on Hiroto's face and Kuroko smiled, grabbing the orange-haired boy's attention when he bowed in front of him.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Ichinose-kun. I'm fine now." Hiroto's composure broke and his face, _if possible_, turned even redder. He rubbed Kuroko's head affectionately, while his other hand covered his red face.

"Geez, it's fine already. I'm glad you're fine." Kuroko and the others mentally took note of how cute the Prince actually was when he got all flustered. Now they knew their sadistic and playful Prince actually had a cute side as well.

"All right! We won!" Koganei cheered to save the Prince from his embarrassment and the others followed. Hiroto merely smiled at seeing everyone's cheerful yells.

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Let's get something to eat on the way home." Izuki turned to the others as he walked in front of everyone.

"What do you want?" Hyuuga asked.

"Something cheap. I'm broke." Koganei said.

"Me too." Kagami added.

"So am I." Kuroko said.

"Hold on." Hiroto was the first one to stop when Riko called them out. The others turned to her as well, paying attention at how serious her expression was.

"How much does everyone have after transportation costs?" she asked. After a few awkward moments, Riko held out her hand to see their remaining money. Hiroto twitched at the three coins in her hold.

"…"

"Let's go home." Hyuuga suggested.

"Yeah…" the rest of the team gloomily replied.

Riko sighed in resignation, turning towards the roadside and caught sight of a truck running past her and the words caught her eyes. _Free Steak._ Her eyes shone and she called out to the others. She blew her whistle and everyone turned to her.

"It's okay. What do you say we go for steak?" Everyone blinked as if to make sure they heard that right. _Steak…?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hiroto eyed the sizzling steak in front of him. _This—This_ steak is _huge_ and Riko expects them to eat this? He remembered the poster outside of the restaurant and he recalled the words saying…

_4 kg Steak. Eat it in 30 minutes or less and it's free! Those who fail must pay 10,000 yen._

No. There was just no way…

"What's wrong? Don't hold back." Riko smiled angelically from her seat. Hiroto watched the others jaw drop at her, all of them thinking the same damn thing.

'_This is too much!'_

"What are we going to do if we can't eat all of this?" Hyuuga asked.

"What? Why do you think I make you run every day?" Riko crossed her arms over her chest, eyes narrowed with a pout adorning her face.

_'For basketball!?'_ they twitched, thinking the same thing _again. _Hiroto felt a sweat drip down the side of his face as he glanced down at his share. _There was no way he can finish this._

A few moments later, everyone else started to fill their stomachs. They slice up the parts bit by bit and grudgingly took it all in their mouths. Hyuuga grumbled to himself, slicing off another piece.

"This steak is _steakalicious_." Izuki held up his fork, making off another pun which seemed kind of unnecessary at the moment. Hiroto realized that it really is a bit too much and he only finished a portion of the large steak and he immediately grabbed into the uniform of Kagami sitting beside him who turned to him in wonder.

"Um…excuse me." Kuroko wiped his mouth with a napkin and Hyuuga turned to him and asked if he needs some water. Kuroko dropped his hands and after a few seconds of silence said.

"I give up."

"KUROKO!"

After a few minutes later, each member of the Seirin Boys Basketball club hanged their heads, feeling sick after eating just the half portion of the steak.

Mitobe froze with a portion of a steak pushed up his mouth, Koganei hanged his head and Izuki was totally out of it, laid his head upon the table with drool dripping down his mouth.

Hyuuga leaned against his chair, a piece steak hanging out from his mouth. Everyone was already on the verge of giving up, just as they were already about to accept their fate, an enthusiastic voice said.

"This is delicious! Maybe I'll get some more." Hyuuga dropped his steak and turned to see a very cheerful Kagami munching the last bit of his steak and turned to him.

"Huh? If you're not gonna eat that, can I have it? I already finished Hiro's portion so…" Hyuuga's jaw dropped and he pointed at the redhead.

"What? You ate Ichinose's portion? Ichinose?" Hyuuga and the others turned towards the smiling Prince as he was happily sipping his drink.

"It's okay, senpai! Taiga will finish it all up!" The other's sweat dropped. _What a spoiled Prince._

"Save me the hassle and bring them all over here." Kagami ordered, stuffing his cheeks with the food given to him like a squirrel. The redhead gestured to the rest of his teammate's food. The others look at him like he was an angel sent from above to help them out.

"Ohh! Kagami, thank you!" they cried out graciously.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Thank you for the food!" Riko stated cheerfully as they all exited the shop, full and grateful that they did not need to pay for the food since Kagami finished all of it.

"Yeah, do not come back!" Everyone else ignored the owner as he shouted just as the door closed.

"I think I ate too much." Kagami muttered as he clutched his huge stomach.

"You really are a monster."

"But you saved us though."

"Okay then, let's go home. Is everyone here?" Hiroto looked around, inspecting the whole team to realize—

"Huh? Where's Kuroko?" Hyuuga asked.

"I'm sure he's near the back, just like he always..." Everyone turned to the back to realize that...he was not there.

"I can't believe not even Hiroto noticed him leave. This is ridiculous." Hiroto followed closely with Kagami as they walked around to search for the missing member of their team.

"Doesn't Kuroko have a phone?"

"I can't believe he just disappeared like that. What is he, a puppy?"

"Let's hurry up and find him. Maybe I'll put him in a _Boston crab hold_ when we do."

Hiroto felt the conversation fade out as they finally were walking a bit further away from the rest of the team now; he walked beside the redhead who was keeping a look out for their other player.

"Sheesh. Where could he be?" Kagami grumbled.

"Maybe he just went to get some fresh air." Hiroto said.

"But does he really have to disappear—"

"Hey, over here!" Both their attention is caught by the sound of shoes squeaking and the sound of a ball slamming to the ground of a nearby basketball court as they passed by.

"Oh, street basketball. It's been awhile since I've seen that in Japan." Kagami smiled. Hiroto eyed the game going on inside the court and felt nostalgia hit him. Ah, he and Kagami used to play street basketball in the States, it only stopped when Hiroto moved back to Japan and left.

"Ah, I miss playing street with you, Taiga." Kagami turned to him and snorted.

"Well, it was you who didn't contact me _at all. _We used to have communication after you left America, but sometime after that I lost all contact with you! Like, what the hell man?!" Kagami grumbled. Hiroto smiled sheepishly at the redhead. It was true.

He left the States to study middle school in Japan. They maintained contact for a while, but then _that_ happened and Hiroto lost contact with the redhead or more like—he chose to leave behind everything at that time.

Kagami watched as a forlorn smile swept past the Prince's face and he can't help but wonder why he was making such an expression.

"I'm sorry, Taiga." The redhead blinked.

"Well, _you see_, a lot happened since that time and..." Hiroto trailed off, looking up the orange sky, frowning. Kagami studied his expression, it was like that he was trending on a really sensitive subject that he was not acting like his usual self.

Kagami did not like seeing him like this. Sure, he'd get pissed at Hiroto for teasing him _all the time_ but, seeing the Prince with such a melancholic expression made his chest protest in the most uncomfortable ways. If he doesn't want to say anything about it then Kagami will not force him.

He lifted his hand, and ruffled the shorter boy's orange hair. Hiroto's eyes widened at the action, and he looked up at the moment Kagami stopped and he stared back at him.

"It's fine already, geez, stop making such a weird expression on your face. It makes me a little uncomfortable." Kagami scratched the back of his head, a tint of red visible on his cheeks. "The past doesn't matter anymore; I won't care anymore, okay? As long as you are here now, that's all that matters right?" _I'll wait until you're ready to tell me._ Kagami thought and stared unblinkingly at the shorter boy. Hiroto felt his chest flutter at his words.

_Ah, you really grew up to be a fine man, Taiga._

"Ah, please stop saying such heart fluttering words, Taiga. I might fall for you." Hiroto teased and as expected, the redness spread from the redhead's neck up to his cheeks and to the tip of his ears.

"HUH!? What are you talking about, Hiroto, you bastard?!" said Prince only laughed heartily. There it is their usual bickering. Kagami was so red that Hiroto can't help it. How cute!

"Geez, stop joking already." Kagami grabbed at his collar and fans himself, face still red.

"Yes, yes, sorry. Now, why don't we go fetch Kuroko-kun?" Hiroto smiled at him and motioned to the other side of the court; Kagami squinted his eyes and saw the familiar blue hair of Kuroko and his companion with the obvious blond hair.

He nodded and looked away from the smiling Prince beside him as he closely followed, clutching his shirt this time. He knew Hiroto was good-looking, but really? He looks even more beautiful when he smiles like that! Damn.

Instead, Kagami turned his attention upon the person they were looking for and they finally found him—he looked like he was talking to...

_Is that…Kise?_

They seem to be talking about something. Maybe there are trying to catch up?

"I wonder what they're talking about…" Hiroto muttered as he watched as the two conversed.

"I think we should let them talk, we can't just—ah, hey! Taiga?!" Hiroto felt his wrist being grabbed and he stumbled as he followed the redhead as he slowly made his way towards the duo.

As they approached the duo, Hiroto can faintly hear what they are talking about.

"—I don't get it. But I can say one thing though. If you think so highly of Kagami and Ichinose just because of their attitude towards basketball, someday the three of you will part ways." The two approaching males stopped as they waited for the blond to continue.

"The biggest difference between me and the other four isn't our physical abilities. They all have a special ability not even I can imitate. I realized during today's game that he's still learning. Just like the Generation of Miracles, he has a unique ability. For now, he's still an immature challenger." Hiroto can tell they were talking about Kagami.

"He's enjoying the thrill of recklessly playing strong opponents. However, someday he will achieve the level of the Generation of Miracles and grow apart from his team." Hiroto felt his heart freeze at those words. _Grow apart from his team…_

He shook his head before he thinks of something else entirely.

"When he does, do you really believe Kagami won't be a different person?"

Hiroto felt the redhead squeeze his wrist before he let go of him, making his way towards the other two who were talking behind their back.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

That is how Kagami and Hiroto went to interrupt the duos conversation, or more like, Kagami jumped into the scene and bumped into Kuroko who stumbled at the force.

"You bastard, why did you disappear like that?" Kagami asked and glanced at Kise while Hiroto went to steady Kuroko as he wobbled.

"Hey." He greeted the blond.

"Were you two listening?" Kise asked, taking a spare glance towards Hiroto before returning his gaze towards the redhead.

"Of course we were! What the hell are you kidnapping Kuroko for?"

"What? Who cares if I talk with him a little bit?"

"We can't go home! The coach won't shut up about responsibility or something. We've been looking for him." Hiroto looked away from the bickering redhead and blond as he immediately followed where Kuroko was going.

"Kuroko-kun?" he asked, watching the blue-haired teen spun the ball on his finger in front of the _thugs_ who were playing _dirty_ basketball.

"There's nothing fair about this." He said to one player.

"Who the hell are you? Where'd you come from?" the _thug_ asked while clutching his nose.

"This isn't basketball. Besides, violence is bad." Kuroko stated with narrowed eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?!" another thug grabbed Kuroko's collar and that's the time Hiroto decided to interfere.

"_Excuse me." _He harshly slapped the offending hand away and he stood before Kuroko, protecting him from the other boy's view. "Don't touch my friend so casually." Hiroto glared scathingly at the teen in front of him.

"Huh? And who the fuck are you?" the thug asked.

"There are still guys like this these days." The other thug said with a smirk.

"Fine then, let's settle this with basketball." He challenged and his companion nodded in agreement. Hiroto raised a brow at the proposition.

Before they could accept said proposal, an arm wrapped itself around Hiroto's shoulders and held him close. He turned to his side to see Kise drape himself on him while Kagami grasped Kuroko's head with his large hands.

"Mind if we play too?" Kise asked, his tone full of confidence and a teasing quality to it.

"Why'd you get involved?" Kagami glared at Kuroko and Hiroto as well, scowling. "And why didn't you stop him Hiro?" said teen merely scratched his head sheepishly.

'H—H—He's huge!' the thugs gaped at the tall redhead as he bickered with the orange-haired boy.

"What the hell?"

"Five-on-four's fine. Bring it on." Kagami challenged.

"What'd you say!?" Hiroto sighed inwardly, feeling a wave of slight pity over the thugs, or maybe not.

The game was as easy as taking candy from a baby. Hiroto glanced at the bodies laying upon the dirty ground before he followed the others out of the court. They completely destroyed their opponents, well, _as expected._

"What were you thinking?!" Hiroto immediately glanced towards the side when he heard Kagami raise his voice towards Kuroko and well, him too.

"Did you think you could win if it turned into a fight?"

"No, they would've beaten me up." Kuroko replied with that same monotone voice of his. Hiroto snickered at the side.

"You bastard!" Kagami growled before he turned to the Prince as well. "Hiroto, you too! Stop laughing, damn it! I'm being serious here!"

"Look at these guns." Kuroko showed off the nonexistent muscles in his arms and Hiroto doubled over, laughing as hard as he could while patting Kuroko's back.

"You don't have any!" Kagami shouted in exasperation.

"Kurokocchi, you can be amazing sometimes." Kise sweat dropped.

"I thought those guys were terrible. I just wanted to tell them." Kuroko glanced to the side, seeing Hiroto nodded in agreement.

"Then, you should've considered the consequences first! You too, Hiroto! Geez, I thought you were better than that!"

"Well, we forgot to. _Right,_ _Tetsuya__-kun_?" Hiroto draped an arm over Kuroko's shoulders and the shorter boy nodded, _innocently._

"Don't give me that crap, you two!"

Kise observed the exchange, silently.

"We are sorry." Hiroto pursed his lips meanwhile Kuroko's expression remained blank.

"You said yourself they could beat you up!"

"Sorry."

A smile easily bloomed upon the blonde model's face, grabbing his bag from the bench; he turned towards the trio as they finally stopped their bickering.

"I should get going." Kise smiled. "I finally got to play with you, Kurokocchi." The blonde turned over his shoulder, glancing at both Hiroto and Kagami.

"Don't think I've forgotten about my revenge, Kagamicchi! Hirotocchi!"

"Kagamicchi?" Kagami bristled at the nickname while Hiroto raised a brow at it and turned to Kuroko who in turn explained.

"Kise-kun adds "-cchi" to the names of those he acknowledges. That's great for you."

"I don't want that though!" Hiroto smiled then, watching as the blonde gave them one last wave and shouted that they shouldn't lose in the preliminaries.

"Kagami-kun, I'd like to ask you something." Hiroto listened as he closed his eyes, feeling the warm breeze hit his skin.

"Did you hear my conversation with Kise-kun?"

"About us parting ways?" Hiroto can feel his heart beat a little bit faster than usual. "Well, we don't even get along in the first place. You were the one who said you could not do it alone. If you're right, there's nothing to worry about." Hiroto let a smile tug out his mouth again. "Besides..." When Hiroto opened his eyes, both he and Kuroko stared back at the redhead, entranced.

"You'll always stand by the light. That's your basketball."

"...Kagami-kun, you say some deep things sometimes." At Kuroko's words, Hiroto chuckled and thought again of an idea of how to tease the redhead.

"_Right?!_ I told you you shouldn't say some heart fluttering words! You'll even make Kuroko-kun fall for you now." It never fails to amuse the Prince as the redhead shouted curses at him, his face turning red. Kuroko, at the side, smiled at their bickering.

"Geez! Stop joking already! Hiroto, you bastard! Don't you laugh too, Kuroko! Damn it!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

On their way finally out of the park, Hiroto, Kuroko and Kagami were ambushed by the rest of their teammates, or more like Kuroko got ambushed by Riko who quickly ran and grabbed the blue-haired teen into a choke-hold or what the brunette said before as the Boston crab hold.

"...Ah! Ka—Kagami-kun! Ichi-Ichinose-kun! He-Help!" Kuroko croaked out from under his coach's hold.

_Sorry, Kuroko. We do not want to die just yet. _Needless to say, the rest of the team just ignored the bluenette's cry for help and went on their way.

.

.

.

.

.

.

._to be continued._


	7. Chapter 6: The Prince and 'Dad'

**A/N**: Starting off, I want to say sorry, I'm so sorry for this late and very short update! I really meant to update this but I got caught up with a lot of school stuff (our class were assigned to do the school programs) and exams for the past (2?)months and I got little free time. And also, I've also been busy taking care of my nephew (my sister-in-law went to labor last week, and most adorable piece of sunshine! XD). But worry not, I have not abandoned this story! I will update this again when I can.

And wow! I'd like to thank those of you who followed, favorite, and reviewed! Favs: 100 Follows: 127?! OMG, this is the first time I've received this much! Thank you! I won't let you guys down! .

And as usual, this is self-edited, there may be grammatical errors/misspelled words because English is not my first language and I'm doing the best I can to improve. So if there is anything bad please tell, I'll edit it out!

* * *

**Chapter 6**: The Prince and 'Dad?'

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

The first year trio could not stop themselves from snickering as they waited for the continuation of Hiroto's story.

"—And then, he reached out and grasped our teacher's head like it was a ball!" Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara burst out laughing together with Hiroto as he shamefully told them about Kagami's actions earlier that day.

Kagami flushed in both anger and embarrassment as Hiroto shamelessly narrated what to the others about what he did in class earlier.

He was sleeping at that time and he dreamt about their match against Kaijou the other day and out of reflex, his hand snapped out and grasped the teacher's head, jolting awake. He got scolded by their teacher just for that and got called to the faculty's office.

"Hiroto...! Bastard…" Kagami growled. Hiroto glanced in the poor redhead's direction and winked. Kuroko watched in amusement as the two continued to bicker, he heard the redhead blurt something about how Kuroko was not noticed by the teacher when he was snoring away as well from behind him at that time.

"Ichinose and Kagami are really close, right?" Furihata muttered and the other two first years nodded. Hiroto, clearing hearing what they said, turned to them and smiled, for a moment the three were blinded.

"That's right! Little tiger and I are _extremely_ close, right, Taiga?" Hiroto ruffled the grumbling redhead's _head_ who slapped his hand in indignation.

"Stop treating me like a kid! Just because you are older than me you can get to be—ou—ouch! Stop that, you bastard!" Kagami whined in pain as the Prince grinded his fist on his head.

"Taiga, you really should learn how to respect those older than you, it seems like you need some disciplining." Hiroto grinned manically and moved to pinch both his cheeks despite the redhead's cry.

"Ouch! Stop it! Stop it! I give!"

"Haha, you gave up way to easily, _little tiger_."

"Shut up! I'll beat you up next time!"

"Haha!" Hiroto patted Kagami's back, slowly shaking his head.

"Ichinose, you are older than Kagami?" Hiroto turned to Furihata and the others; even Kuroko was staring at him with a strange look on his face. He tilted his head a bit in confusion.

"Uh, yeah. I'm older than you guys for a year. I didn't tell you?" Hiroto got even more worried when the trio dropped their jaw on the ground.

"Eeeeeeh? Then, Ichi—Ichinose-san-senpai?" Hiroto raised a brow at the strange way they were acting then it slowly dawned on him that they were worried that they were being rude to someone older than them. Hiroto then laughed at the look on their faces and heartily ruffled their hairs which earned him surprised squeaks and a bit of flinching.

"You don't have to call me with '-san' or 'senpai', it makes me feel old. Hiroto's just fine; we are all friends here, right?" Hiroto smiled charmingly, Kagami felt a sweat drop on his temple as he watched his teammate's expressions.

_He already has them wrapped around his fingers._ He thought knowingly as he watched his fellow teammates nod dazedly.

"Then, does that mean that Ichinose-kun's a repeater?" Kuroko's question stopped everyone from walking in the upperclassman's hallway. The others turned towards him in curiosity, it seemed they were thinking the same thing too.

"Ah, yes." Hiroto nodded.

"What? Why is that, Hi-Hiroto-kun?" It was Furihata who stuttered. Hiroto merely grasped his chin with his hand.

"Well, I once stopped school for a year." He explained.

"Huh? Why did you stop?" All turned to Kagami who also had a confused look on his face, like he also didn't know anything about it. Hiroto then, smiled elusively.

"Well, that's a _secret."_ Hiroto turned, ignoring everyone's raised brows as he started walking again, completely evading the hanging question. The rest shared confused looks but let it go, if he doesn't like talking about it…

Kagami's expression remained that of a confused one until he felt someone nudge his side. His red eyes turned upon Kuroko's blue ones.

"What? I don't really know what happened to him. All I know was that he was sharing the class with us but he never said anything about _why_ he was still the same year as us." Kagami explained, as if sensing the question on his shadow's eyes. Kuroko merely nodded, staring unto the retreating back of the Prince. _Could he be hiding something…?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Go buy some bread." Riko chirped with a smile. Hiroto raised a brow at the demand. He and his fellow teammates were gathered in the hallway. Some students were giving them strange looks, well; everyone else received it but Hiroto. The girls who passed by waved at him shyly and he waved back with a little smile.

"Huh?"

"Bread?" Oh, did he just get distracted?

"On the 27th of every month, the Seirin High Cafeteria sells a limited quantity of very special bread." Riko explained.

"Huh, really?" Hiroto smiled at Kagami's unimpressed expression.

"Supposedly, eating this bread will bring you great success in love, clubs, or anything else. The triple delicacy Iberian pork cutlet sandwich with caviar, foie gras, and truffles! It's 2800 yen!"

"Isn't it a bit too expensive?" the first year trio asked.

"We beat Kaijou, and practice is coming along well. We're asking you to get this fantastic bread so you can continue building momentum." Hyuuga said.

"But we're not the only ones with our eyes on it. It always gets a _little_ busier than usual." Riko sighed a bit and Hiroto took notice of the way their captain glanced to the side with a grimace.

"We just have to go buy some bread, right?" Kagami smirked haughtily. "That's easy as pie…"

"Here." Hiroto blinked at the envelope handed to him.

"The second years will pay for this. Buy lunch for everyone else while you're there too." Hiroto nodded.

"But if you fail…" The others shivered at the sudden change in the tone of voice of their captain. "I don't need any change. Instead, you'll be doing three times as much strength training and footwork."

'_Sc-Scary! Lunch time clutch time!'_

"We got it, _senpai!_" Hiroto nodded, completely unaffected of their captain's threat when he turned to the others.

"Shall we go? I'm sure the _senpai-tachi_ had done this before, I couldn't see how we can't do the same, right?" Hiroto smiled, earning brightened looks from his teammates.

"Then we'll get going…" the rest followed the orange-haired player as they walked off towards the cafeteria. Meanwhile, the upperclassmen stared into their retreating backs.

"You always worry too much, Mitobe. What are you their Mom?" Koganei watched as Mitobe worriedly reached out his hands. "They are going to be fine…I think…?"

"Geez, what did you mean, _a little busier?_" Hyuuga said, brows furrowing as he turned towards the coach.

"What?" Riko smiled innocently. "I'm making this an annual event for the first years."

"_Seriously?" _Hyuuga sweat dropped.

'_Well, good luck to you, dear first years.'_

Meanwhile, at the cafeteria, the poor dear first years were staring, _gaping_ disbelievingly at the _war _going on at the cafeteria.

"Seriously?!" Students of different levels swarmed, pushing and demanding to be given the said bread that they were ordered to buy. They were screaming for the bread and Hiroto was blankly staring at the total chaos happening.

'_So that's what she meant about things getting a bit busier.' _Hiroto sighed, he really should've known, as he recalled Riko's _innocent_ smile and tone of voice. He really need to get used to their coach's _sadistic _nature.

"Thi—This is total chaos!" Fukuda commented.

"We have to go!" Kagami said, eyes full of determination and a will that refused to back down. "Three times the strength training and footwork will kill us! We must do this!" The first year trio nodded in understanding. They had no choice. They must do this!

"Okay, I'll do it first!" Kawahara proposed, readying himself. "I may not be as strong as Kagami, but I'm pretty confident in my power!" Kawahara dashed on towards the crowd.

"Don't die!" Just a few moments, Kawahara was sent flying comically at his first try.

"You're unbelievably useless!" Furihata commented.

"Now that I take a better look, this is going to take more than a little power."

"Huh?" Kagami turned to him as Fukuda pointed towards the group of students.

"The rugby team's forwards. The American football team's linemen. Sumo and weight lifting. We're supposed to get past these guys?" Fukuda and Furihata shivered at the mere thought of going against them.

"Eh, that sounds interesting." The two turned to Kagami as he clenched his fists, eyes burning.

"Let's do this then!" the redhead dashed to the crowd, struggling to even get past the first layer of students before unceremoniously fell into his butt.

"_This — This is Japanese lunch time rush!" _Kagami blurted out in English.

"Kagami…"

"You're acting American now?"

"I think we've got to go together!"

"Seirin! FIGHT!" Hiroto watched in unhidden amusement as the trio dashed towards the crowd, only to be sent flying at their first try. They did it again, the fire in their eyes burning, but sadly they were sent flying again. For the third time, Hiroto was seriously close to laughing hard for they were sent flying _again_ and they already all looked so beaten and defeated.

"This isn't easy!" the three shouted.

"Well, we gotta take our chances," Kagami grabbed the collar of Fukuda's uniform, saying sorry before he flung the first year over to the crowd.

"My basketball's not the only American thing about me!" Kagami balanced himself as he stood above Fukuda's poor beaten body.

"Crowd surfing!" Kawahara's eyes brightened at the redhead's idea.

"It's crazy, but I just might work." Furihata said, nodding as if they will really be able to do it.

"That's it, ride those waves."

Kagami seemed to be surfing over the crowd expertly as he grinned as Fukuda's body was pushed closer towards their goal. But sadly, of course, the crowd got annoyed at the body above them and sent the two flying for the fourth time. Kagami fell on his butt _again_ and stared at the crowd in shock.

"_This is Japanese lunch time rush!" _

"Please stop that already!"

"Excuse me." Furihata and Fukuda turned towards Kuroko behind them.

"I bought one." Kuroko showed off the bread in his hand as the others stared at it unblinkingly.

"What? You? How?" Kagami immediately dashed towards his shadow, grabbing his collar.

"Um…The flow of the crowd pushed me to the front," Kuroko started to explain "…so I got the bread and left some money." Kagami gaped at the simple thing Kuroko did and he just stood there as the blue-haired shadow handed over the bread he bought.

"Here you go." Kagami twitched before a thought came over him. Oh, that's right, he never saw Hiroto try to—

"Ah, is this for me? Are you sure?" Kuroko, Kagami, Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara turned upon the squealing crowd of girls surrounding their infamous Prince. Hiroto was leaning against the wall, smiling at the girls that swarmed around him as he was receiving…is that…bread?!

"Yes! You can have them, Ichinose-kun!" one girl gushed, blushing up to the tip of her ears.

"Yes! Ichinose-kun can have as many as you want!" Hiroto's brow furrowed a bit and with a tilt of the head.

"Really? Oh, thank you so much." He moved to grab the money from his pocket, with the clear intention of paying the girls' good grace.

"Then, should I pay for this—"

"Oh! No need! Ichinose-kun doesn't need to pay for it!"

"Yeah! We got it covered!"

"Just think of it as our gift to you, Ichinose-kun!" Hiroto looked a bit startled at their goodness before he repaid them all with the gentlest and sincerest smile they have ever seen him show.

"Thank you, I will never forget this." The squealing overpowered those of the noise on the other side of the cafeteria and the other first years, twitched as if they had been watching a scene from a host club and also a bit jealous at their Prince's popularity.

"Geez, really, Hiroto-kun is really on a league of his own."

"Well, Kuroko is too."

"That's right…ha..ha..hahaha…" the first year trio, as well as Kagami felt, as if they just lost.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"We bought them." In the rooftop, their meeting place with the upperclassmen. Kawahara handed out the plastic filled with bread at the senpai.

"Good work. Thanks." Riko smiled, now handing over a box of juice out.

"Is…Is this…" Kawahara trailed off.

"It's fine. You guys eat it." Izuki said.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Fukuda asked, unsure.

"Of course. Don't hold back" Hyuuga smiled.

"I guess we'll take turns. Who's first?"

"It's gotta be Kuroko." Fukuda handed over a piece of bread to him. Kuroko gladly received the food and said his thanks. They watched as he took a bite.

"…This is…" Kuroko started before sparkles glowed all over. The trio blinked at the look on his face.

"I've never seen Kuroko so happy before!" Kawahara exclaimed, and the other two nodded in agreement.

"I'm next." Fukuda got his turn next, taking a bite at the bread before his face brightened in delight. "It's delicious! Is this what you call harmony of flavors?"

"Let's see!" Furihata took his first bite at the bread, and at the taste of it, a tint of red emerge at his cheeks. "The juiciness of the pork and the sweetness of the foie gras and the acidity of the caviar…!"

"I don't care what it is, as long as it's big." Furihata and the others are stopped as they turned towards Kagami as he took another bite of his Super Long BLT.

"What are you saying, Kagami!?"

"Ah, Taiga, here, your juice."

"Ah, thanks."

The rest of the upperclassman watched as their kouhai* enjoyed their meal, giving each other knowing looks.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was in the afternoon practice that they all went back to business. The basketball club gathered in the gym.

"Captain, I copied the preliminary tournament bracket!"

"The Inter-High preliminaries start as a tournament. If we lose, we're out." Hyuuga explained, turning from left to right.

"We can't let our guard down for a single game. Tokyo has blocks A through D. The winner of each block goes on to play in the championship league. The top three teams from the championship league participate in the Inter-High. Only three schools are chosen out of 300 participating schools. Only the chosen 1% will stand on the court of their dreams. That's the Inter-High."

Hiroto took a spare glance at the paper on his hands, scanning for familiar schools.

"I sort of get the picture," Hiroto looked up when he heared Kagami talk. "but you're wrong about one thing. They are not chosen. They win it…sir." Hiroto smirked.

"We've got three weeks until the Inter-High preliminaries. We fell one step short last year, but we'll definitely go this year. We'll be facing a lot of strong schools, but our biggest and strongest opponent is Shutoku High." Hiroto's brow rose.

"Last year, they were in the nation's top eight. On top of that, just like Kaijou, they had one of the Generation of Miracles join their team. If we can't beat them, we won't make it to the nationals."

Hiroto watched the expression of Kagami's face as he glared hard at the paper in his hands.

"Kuroko, you know who he is, don't you?" Kagami asked, earning the attention of Hiroto as he turned towards him and the blue-haired teen.

"I doubt you would believe me even if I told you. However, as Kise-kun said, the other four are on another level. If they've gotten even better, I cannot imagine how good they are."

"Before we can play Shutoku, we have to play our first game!" Let's make sure we're on the ball!"

"Yeah!"

"By the way, where's the coach?" Tsuchida asked as he looked around, the others did so too and realized she was missing too.

"She went to observe our first opponent's practice game." On incredible coincidence, the gym door opened and the person they were talking about appeared.

"I'm back." Riko greeted tiredly.

"Well, speak of the devil."

"She was skipping after the Kaijou game, but she's not skipping today."

"Coach, are you gonna skip today?" Furihata asked loudly, earning a deadly glare in response to it.

"Like hell I will!" Kawahara and Furihata both flinched at the look on her face.

"Idiots. She wouldn't act like an idiot over an official game." Hyuuga said, before turning to her, taking on her rather unhappy disposition.

"Are they good?"

"We shouldn't be worrying about Shutoku, when our first match doesn't look good."

"What do you mean?"

"One of their players might give us trouble." Riko rested her chin on her hand, looking troubled. "You can watch the video later." She handed her phone over to Hyuuga. "Take a look at this picture." Hyuuga and the rest crowded to take a look at her phone.

"Huh? This — This is…?" He blinked as he stared at the cute wallpaper of a cat . "It's cute, but…"

"Oh, sorry, it's the next one." Riko sighed.

"The next one?" Hyuuga pressed a key on her phone to go over the next photo and what they see gave them a bit of a shock.

"His name is Papa Mbaye Siki. Two meters tall, weighs 87 kilograms. He's a foreign student from Senegal."

"Senegal? He's huge. Two meters?" Hyuuga asked disbelievingly.

"Can they do this?"

"He's studying abroad? Sorry, but where's Senegal?"

"He's just big though." Kagami commented nonchalantly.

"This Papa Mbaye…What was it again?" Hyuuga raised a brow, struggling to say his name.

"Papanpa?" Tsuchida added.

"It's Papa Try-Hard?"

"Papa…Papaya Ito…" Izuki, as if a brilliant idea came to him, wrote his pun on his mini notebook while the others started snickering at the names they came up for this Papa.

"We're not getting anywhere. Kuroko-kun, give him a nickname." Riko suggested. Kuroko contemplated, thinking…

"Hmm, then…how about _"Otou-san"_?"

"Where the hell's your name sense Kuroko?" the others snickered again, totally not taking things seriously.

"Hey, listen!" the others straightened out as Riko raised her voice.

"He's not just tall. His arms and legs are long too. Everything about him is big. More and more schools are inviting students from abroad to increase their power. Our next opponent, Shinkyo High, was only a middle tier school until last year, but with the addition of a single foreign player, they've become a completely different team. They can't reach high enough. Because of this one simple reason, no one can stop him."

"But we can't just do nothing." Kagami said.

"Who said we would? So, Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun, starting tomorrow, the two of you will have your own training regimen." Both nodded at her before Riko turned to another player. "Also, Hiroto-kun, there is something I'd like to talk with you."

Hiroto blinked but nodded nonetheless.

"The preliminaries start on May 16th. Until then, you won't even have time to complain!"

"Yeah!"

For the rest of the days, practice went on for the team. Everything was going smoothly and nicely before they know it; it was finally the 16th as time seemed to pass by. It was the day of the match and Seirin started warming up for their game.

Hyuuga glanced on the other side of the court where the enemy team is doing warm-ups but he couldn't locate the person he was looking for.a

"Dad doesn't seem to be here." He said.

"Now that you mention it." Hiroto turned towards the source of the pained voice at the entrance door.

"Everything is so short in Japan." He watched as the two meter tall, _Otou-san_ make his way inside.

"He's huge! And kind of…long." The rest of Hiroto's teammates gaped at his appearance. Hiroto watched the exchange between the foreign student, their coach and another player. The ball rolled against a brown-haired player and Hyuuga made his way to apologize, picking up the ball from the ground.

"By the way, did you guys really beat Kaijou?" asked the brunette.

"Ah, it was just a practice game." For some reason, Hiroto instantly disliked the haughty look upon the brunette's face.

"I see. I guess the Generation of Miracles isn't as strong as we thought." Hiroto felt a brow twitch. _What was that?_

"The Generation of Miracles lost?" '_Dad_' frowned. "They brought me here to beat them. I'm disappointed they're so weak." _Dad_ shrugged his shoulders and walked while sparing a quick glance at Kagami as the redhead glared at him before stopped as he bumped into someone.

He turned from left to right to look what he bumped into before he looked down to see Kuroko staring blankly up at him. He picked the blue-haired teen up.

"No, little boy. Children shouldn't be on the court." _Dad_ glanced down as Kuroko shirt fluttered, seeing the black uniform under it, his brows raised. "You're a player?"

He disbelievingly put him down before he snorted and walked away.

"They lost to a child like him? Are all the Generation of Miracles children?" Hiroto spared a glance at his teammates only to see them hunched over with their shoulders shaking. He felt a bead of sweat on the side of his temple. _Are they laughing?_

"Honestly, I'm starting to get annoyed." Kuroko said which straightened his teammates out. Kagami looked out of breath as he turned towards his shadow.

"You don't like to lose, do you?"

"I could say the same to you, Taiga." Hiroto shook his head.

"Then, I guess we'd better show Dad why he shouldn't piss off kids." Kagami smirked, glaring hard into the other teams' members.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_.to be continued._

* * *

_Review? Candi needs it! :p_


	8. Chapter 7: The Prince and Three Kings

**A/N: **So, it had been a very _very_ long time since I've last updated, I've received messages about updating this and I'm sorry this is soooo late! My life has been very hectic lately and school—OMG!—school should be taken care of first right? Anyway, I've read some of the reviews as well and it flatters me how much you guys want an update (I'm sorry again!), so without further ado, this is it! SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 7**: The Prince and Three Kings

"Let the game between Seirin High School and Shinkyo Academy begin."

"Let's play a good game!" Hiroto sat beside Riko, holding his hands together as the game finally begins. Both Kagami and Dad jumped off for the ball after the loud blow of the whistle. Being the taller of the two, Dad easily got the ball to his side.

"_Seriously? I don't believe it! Kagami lost to him in height!" _Hyuuga gaped.

"_This bastard!"_ Kagami growled to himself, running to guard Dad as the ball is passed upon him.

"Shinkyo's got the ball first!"His eyes narrowed immediately as Dad immediately jumped to shoot.

"_A simple jump without faking? He's mocking me!" _Kagami jumped, intending to stop him but Dad threw.

"_H-He's huge!" _Kagami thought as he heard the loud smack of the ball going through the net.

"Woah! There it is! He's so tall!"

"Shinkyo scores first!"

"This is too easy." Dad sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Hyuuga passed the ball to Izuki. "Let's get it back." Eager to make a score, Izuki avoided the defenders, passed the ball through Mitobe who immediately passed to Hyuuga as he stopped near the three-point lane.

"_I got this!" _Hyuuga confidently threw the ball to shoot. Dad effortlessly caught the ball in air when he jumped.

"Seriously?" Hyuuga twitched. _"He can reach that? What can't he defend?" _he thought bitterly.

"This is ridiculous." Furihata said, frowning.

"Having a foreign player isn't fair." Kawahara replied. Hiroto hummed, turning his attention back to the game.

"Are you guys one of those hard-working teams?" The other team's captain spoke to Hyuuga who turned to look at him in confusion.

"What?"

"We see a lot of those." The Shinkyo captain said haughtily. "Guys saying it's not fair we've got a foreign player. We're not breaking any rules." Hyuuga narrowed his eyes on him.

"Well, you _can_ have up to two of them on your team."

"Right?" the brunette captain's brow rose. "What's wrong with getting strong players? It's real easy. All we have to do is pass the ball to him and we can't help but score." Hiroto's eyes narrowed, sighing heavily, in turn the two first years, Furihata and Kawahara turned to him in surprise.

"Hiroto-kun? What's the matter?" Furihata asked, silently observing the look upon their teammate's face.

"Nothing…" he replied, waiting for their captain to reply.

"I don't know how easy it is, but if that's your policy, you'd better not complain." Hyuuga shrugged.

"Huh?" the other captain's eyes narrowed.

"Besides, we've got our own ridiculous players. We didn't have to recruit them though." Hiroto's lips broke into a small smile at the look at the other captain's face, his eyes sweeping past the other players to Kagami and Kuroko who both looked quite powered up.

Six minutes and twenty-four seconds in, the score was 8-3 in favor of Shinkyo. The game continued off as Dad's shot missed.

"He missed! Get the rebound!" Mitobe caught the ball as it bounced off the hoop. A few shots later and already, Hiroto was feeling it. _Finally._ Oh, and that look on the other team's captain as he watched how Dad's accuracy was declining, confusion etched upon his face as Hiroto was starting to enjoy the look upon his face. Beside Hiroto, Riko was smiling.

"It won't be so easy to score, because Kagami-kun won't let Dad execute his own plays." As she said so, Dad looked pressured at being guarded to closely by Kagami.

"What plays?" asked Fukuda curiously, Riko turned towards them.

"Even if he can't reach, there's still a way. Mitobe's way." Hiroto nodded as he recalled what happened that day at practice.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Both Kagami and Hiroto were asked to stay together by Riko that day, Hiroto knew she asked him to stay and watch Kagami, observe him and his growth._

"_Mitobe-sensei's a veteran when it comes to defense. From now on, you'll practice with Mitobe every day. You'll learn firsthand how to stop someone bigger than yourself."_

"_Someone bigger?" Kagami asked._

"_Listen up. Blocking's not the only way to stop a shot. You can make them miss." So then, Hiroto watched on as Kagami and Mitobe practiced on, he watched as Kagami's shot missed and snickered at the look of surprise on his face._

'_He can't get it in.' Hiroto thought. _

'_A normal one-on-one wouldn't be so bad,' Kagami thought. 'But when he won't let me inside, I can't make any shots. This is freaking hard. And also…' the redhead turned to the side, eyes landing upon him who watched on silently as if assessing the situation carefully like the coach. _

'_Gah, it's so pressuring with him watching.' He thought before the thought finally came to him. "This is…"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_Do not let him do what he wants to do, Taiga."_Hiroto thought, watching as Kagami pressured Dad so intensely that he looked clearly uncomfortable.

"_Don't let him go where he wants to go." _Kagami followed closely, hands raised and moving left and right to stop wherever Dad want to go.

"_Force him out of his comfort zone." _Dad's eyes narrowed, can't take it anymore and jumped, invading Kagami's outstretched hands to threw a shot, the ball missing just the edge of the hoop.

"He missed again. He's been missing a lot."

"He can't make any shots."

"This foreigner's no big deal!"

'Geez, shut your mouths! There's ton of pressure on the court.' Shinkyo's captain looked out of breath, watching as Kagami jumped again to intercept Dad.

'He can almost block him with those jumps. The intensity of his focus could kill.'

"What's your problem?!" Dad's eyes narrowed at the redhead.

'This is some serious pressure.' And there it was again. Dad missed another shot.

"What the hell is this? I'm pissed!" Dad growled.

"Don't let it get to you. He's not blocking you. Defense!" Dad's captain shouted. Kagami panted heavily, swiping his sweat with his shirt.

"This method is stressful for me too." His weirdly split brows twitch. _'I've gotta take him down more directly than this. I'll do it!'_ Kagami followed Dad, his back against him.

"Hey, let me tell you two things." Kagami started. "First, I'll block one of your shots in this game."

"There's no way you can do that." Dad's eyes narrowed, his eyes flashing. "I will not lose to a team with a child on it." Brushing past him, Kagami said. "And secondly…" Dad eyes widened at the sight of the ball being passed in his direction.

'Lucky!' He smirked as he reached out his hands—to find the ball—where had it gone?

The ball landed perfectly towards Kagami's awaiting hands, he jumped, scoring off a dunk.

"This kid might give you some trouble." Kagami smirked over his shoulder, glowing red eyes catching the blue-hair of Kuroko as blue orbs narrowed just slightly.

"Could you _please_ stop calling me a child?" Kuroko said with a bit of a pout. The ball landed with a loud thud against the ground and soon Kagami followed.

"_What? What just happened?"_ Dad couldn't help but just gape. Shinkyo's captain caught the ball, passing towards Dad.

"Let's get them back." He passed the ball towards a teammate—before the ball just got knocked off towards the ground and bounced up as it met the hard surface. Kagami jumped and caught the ball in mid-air and slammed the ball inside the hoop, scoring. Dad turned to look over his shoulder in shock and surprise.

'_You're kidding right?!'_

'_Who are these guys?' _

"Seriously?!" the spectators muttered to themselves disbelievingly.

"They dunked the ball directly from stealing it."

"That's two dunks in a row."

"This is still the first round of the preliminaries."

'_This was amazing.' _Kagami eyed his shadow's back. _'Has Kuroko always been this good?'_

"Are you really that mad about being called a kid?" Hyuuga asked.

"Yeah." Kagami remembered what Dad just said about the Generation of Miracles.

"_I'm disappointed they're so weak. Are all the Generation of Miracles children?"_

"It's like, don't talk until you've played them."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The blow of the whistle ended the first quarter, with the score 8-23 in favor of Seirin. The team clustered close, waiting for Riko's instructions, first she turned towards the blue-haired teen.

"Kuroko-kun, you've got a time limit, so we're swapping you out here." Kuroko nodded in understanding. "Because we have to start reserving Kuroko-kun's strength, we'll lose power through the middle of the game. Don't let them close the gap. They don't have any dangerous players aside from Dad. Ultimately, it all comes down to how well Kagami can handle Dad. Are you up for it?" She turned towards the redhead, who seemed glowing with overconfidence.

"Just leave it to me—Ack!" Kagami winced, clutching his aching head and turned to glare at the person who dared to hit smack his head.

"Geh! Hiroto! What are you doing?" he growled in annoyance, swatting the fingers that persistently poked his cheeks.

"Do not worry, Riko-san. Taiga may be an idiot but he's reliable." Hiroto smiled, as if there was nothing wrong with his wording. Kagami looked proud at being called reliable before his face scrunched up, finally realizing Hiroto was definitely teasing him again.

"Who you are you calling idiot, bastard!?" He grabbed the orange-haired teen's collar and shook him. Hiroto merely laughed. _There's the usual Taiga._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The game shortly resumed, it started off with Dad having the ball. Kagami guarded him again, following him as closely as possible.

"I—I will not lose!" Dad jumped. Kagami followed, hand reaching out to stop the shot. "Ah!" he gasped as Dad threw the ball. Hyuuga and Izuki watched in awe as the ball went through the hoop.

"He really is amazing." Izuki said.

"Has he gotten event taller?" Hyuuga inserted disbelievingly.

"I'm serious now! I will not lose!" Dad glared hard towards the redhead in front of him.

"I couldn't ask for more." Kagami replied with a smirk. "I'm started to get excited, Otou-san!"

'_It's good to see Taiga enjoying himself.'_ Hiroto thought amusedly, his eyes turned towards the scoreboard. Seven minutes and fifty-one seconds in the second quarter. The score was now 12-24, still in favor of their team.

As the game continued on and on, Hiroto was starting to observe that something strange was happening. First off, he watched as Hyuuga shot a three-pointer. _'It's too short.'_ As he had expected, the ball bounced off the rim of the ring. Both Kagami and Dad jumped, the redhead luckily caught the ball and went ahead to shoot.

"Okay, nice shot!" Kawahara shouted at the side.

"Nice rebound!" Furihata cheered. Kagami grinned at Dad who clicked his tongue in annoyance. Even Riko seem to notice something strange as her eyes remained focused upon the redhead's plays.

"Papa, don't let it bother you. We'll give you the ball." Their captain encouraged passing the ball towards a teammate who evaded Hyuuga and passed the ball to Dad. He jumped, attempting to shoot when Kagami viciously stared at him, jumping with him. His eyes widened, before long, he passed the ball back to a teammate.

"What's wrong, Papa? You had that!" Hiroto blinked, his head tilting a bit to the side.

"Huh?" Riko's brows narrowed the slightest bit.

"One more time, Papa!" As quickly as before, Dad caught the ball, moving from side to side with Kagami guarding him. He jumped again, with Kagami following him, giving him another determined glare at made him strangely uncomfortable.

'_Why?' _Dad thought over and over. Hiroto's eyes gradually shined. _Don't tell me…!_

'_Why!?' _Dad frowned. '_He's gradually…he's gradually getting higher and higher!'_

"Kagami's amazing." Fukuda started, earning Hiroto's attention. "He's more than keeping him in check. He's not losing to him at all. Looks like his practice is paying off." Hiroto snickered, earning both their attention.

"Taiga is the kind of person who refuses to lose, he can be quite a handful."

"Ah, but don't you think he's trying too hard?" Kuroko silently eyed the game as it progresses, recalling what Kise had said about the redhead.

"_Someday he will achieve the level of the Generation of Miracles and grow apart from his team. When he does, do you really believe Kagami won't be a different person?" _Kuroko hummed.

"What's wrong, Kuroko-kun?" Blue orbs met glinting orange and he realized Hiroto was staring at him, brows furrowed in concern.

"Ah, it's nothing." He said.

"Is it about Taiga?" Kuroko twitched a bit. Dead on. Hiroto sure was sharp.

"Ah, Well, I just recalled what Kise-kun said about Kagami-kun." Kuroko watched as Hiroto nodded, grasping his chin with his hand in thought.

"Ah. Are you worried?" Kuroko blinked, but didn't answer. Hiroto smiled, and to the other's surprise ruffled his hair. Kuroko's eyes widened at the gesture.

"Do not worry. I'll make sure to knock some sense into the idiot if he ever gets out of hand." Hiroto beamed with a raised fist. Kuroko blinked and he opened his mouth, before he could say anything else, Hiroto had already turned towards the on-going game. He stared at the Prince for the few more minutes, realizing how much he cared for the redhead and he can't help but think.

'_But_ w_hat if you aren't there, Ichinose-kun? Who's going to keep him in check?'_

"Ah! Shinkyo Academy hit a three!" Kuroko turned his attention back to the game and true. The other team's number 4 managed to shot a three. It was only five minutes and eight seconds left in the four quarter and the score was 51-60 still in favor to their team.

"It's a single digit difference! They aren't out of this game yet!"

'_Ah! We can't afford to cut this one close.'_ Riko's eyes widened before she turned towards Kuroko on her left. "Kuroko-kun, can you go the last five minutes?"

"Actually, I've been ready for a while." Kuroko replied.

"Ah! Sorry. Then, go!"

Then, with Kuroko back into the game, the other players can move easily and Kuroko made a lot of steals for the team and his abnormal passes cut through easily.

"Damn it, there he is again." Growled a Shinkyo player.

"What's going on with those passes?" their captain snapped.

"Don't let your guard down until it's over!" Hyuuga shouted, as it was their turn to defend. "Let's get them!"

"No! I won't lose!" Dad growled, dribbling the ball, his face scrunched up in both annoyance and desperation. He quickly jumped for a shot.

"You said you were disappointed in the Generation of Miracles," Kagami started. "but you overestimated yourself! Compared to you," Kagami readied himself and jumped with his hand up in the air. "They're way stronger!" He smacked the ball right off Dad's hands and the loud beeping sound ending the time and the game. The whistle blew and the score 67-79, Seirin wins the game.

"Game over!"

"We did it!"

"All right!" The freshmen trio cheered, while Hiroto smiled clapping his hands together as he watched the team lined up.

"67-79, Seirin!"

"Thank you!" They bow towards each other.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Well played, Taiga." Hiroto smiled at the redhead who was zipping his bag up and turned to him. He grinned, obviously happy at the compliment.

"Well, it was nothing." Kagami scratched the back of his head in embarrassment; after all, it was quite rare that Hiroto threw compliments at him.

"But too bad you weren't allowed to play." Kagami said.

"Maa, it's fine. You and Kuroko-kun handled that just fine." Hiroto smiled with teeth, enjoying how Kagami shake a bit at the sight of it. "Well, if I did play, then it wouldn't be a game now would it?" Kagami's brow twitched.

"Why are you always so full of yourself?" he said which earned him a loud smack in the cheek, courtesy of Hiroto's palms hitting it.

"Aren't we the same? Tai-ga!" Hiroto grasped both his cheeks and massaged them. Kuroko watched at the side amusedly as the redhead let out a loud protest and smacked the hands away from his face.

"Stop it! That hurts!" he glowered as Hiroto merely laughed. _'There he is again! Making fun of me!' _Kagami thought angrily then he stopped rubbing his cheeks when he noticed Dad had come towards him. He stood and they stared with each other.

"I lost." Dad started.

"Eh?" Kagami answered lamely. Kuroko and Hiroto silently watched.

"Please play hard for me in your next game." Dad continued robotically and Hiroto raised a brow at the strange way he was acting.

"Huh? Uh, sure." Kagami dazedly answered. Before they know it, Dad's face turned into that of a sneer.

"Idiot! I mean, you're an idiot! An idio—AH!" They watched as he was grabbed by the collar by his teammate. But Dad continued to raise his hand and shout.

"You moron, I won't lose next time!" Dad choked out. Hiroto snickered, at the pissed look on the tiger's face. _He just got totally played! _

"Stop laughing! Hiroto, you bastard!"

"Hahahaha!" Cue in the grab of the collar and shaking of the orange-haired teen's person.

In this way, Seirin High successfully made it through their first game of the preliminaries. The second game was against Jitsuzen High. As with Kuroko and Hiroto remained in the bench for the whole game, the team crushed them, 118-51.

The third game was against Kinga High, from last year's top 16, they were a strong team with a good balance of offense and defense. But surprisingly, the match was going too smoothly than expected and the team even managed to reserve Kuroko's strength. Hiroto to everyone's surprise was never allowed on any game, he just watched on, giving advices and stuff Riko asked him to do. Despite the fact that he didn't manage to play, Hiroto took it in quite peacefully meanwhile Kuroko would usually twitch a lot in the bench in an effort to hold himself back. He looked really eager to play despite that almost permanent blank look on his face.

And so on the fourth game…

The team was warming up as they waited for the other team to arrive, Hiroto was with Kuroko and Kagami as he helped them warm up.

"It's the fourth round." Hiroto turned towards the sound of footsteps and his eyes landed towards the door where the opposing team came in. They all wore green jerseys and he can't help but think they all looked strangely familiar.

"We might actually have a tough game for once." A player said.

"Hey, hey, we're playing against Seirin today." Another player added.

"This should be easy." Another player arrogantly said.

"They got destroyed in the championship league last year. They're nothing but a new school that made it through with sheer luck."

"Huh?" Hiroto cocked his head to the side, they really are familiar—oh! Those guys were from that time!

"We'll destroy them this…" Hiroto watched as Kagami purposely bumped against the player. He stumbled back and stared at the person blocking his path.

"So, we meet again." Kagami said. Hiroto dropped his hands on the redhead's shoulder and smiled, waving the guys happily.

"Hey!"

"Hello." Kuroko greeted from the side, he had the ball spinning on his forefinger.

"GEH!" The players immediately went pale at the sight of the three.

_They are going to destroy us!_

So, the fourth game against Meijo Academy ended. For some reason the opponents were terrified the whole time, and the team destroyed them 108-41.

"We're doing well." Kawahara stated.

"At this rate, maybe we'll breeze through the preliminaries and move onto the championship league." Fukuda said.

"How naïve." Izuki laughed.

"It must be nice being so young and carefree." Koganei shook his head.

"For the last ten years," Hyuuga started. "the same three schools have moved onto the championship league from Tokyo. King of the East, Shutoku. King of the West, Senshinkan. King of the North, Seiho. They're evenly matched, so the top team changes every year, but they never let anyone else get better than fourth place. They're the three undisputed Kings of Tokyo. After our fifth match is the semifinals, then the finals. In the finals, we'll most likely face…" Hiroto eyed the name of the team on the sheet of paper he was holding.

"…The school that acquired the Generation of Miracles' Midorima Shintaro and the King of the East, Shutoku High."

"But you guys made it to the championship league last year," Kawahara said. "didn't you?"

"Yeah, but we didn't stand a chance."

'_For sure, the team before wasn't weak, but…'_ Hiroto frowned at his trail of thought.

"The three kings." Kagami muttered.

"Look."

"They're here." Hiroto and the others turned to look at the commotion as _they _strolled inside the courts.

"Looks like they came." Hyuuga's eyes narrowed.

"It's better to see something for yourself than hear about it." The others watched on as the team in orange walked together. Riko stood from the bench.

"First years, prepare yourselves." She started, smiling. "You're going to see something amazing today. They're supposed to be even more amazing this year. One of the three kings of Tokyo, Shutoku High." Hiroto's landed upon the team, clearly they were on a different league than the others they've fought before.

"Shutoku! Shutoku! Shutoku!" They jumped at the loud shout of the students cheering for the team on the upper box.

"They're really here." Hiroto heard Izuki whisper, then he noticed at the corner of his eyes, something red stood. He turned to his side to see Kagami stand with a smile on his face.

"I'm gonna go say hi." _What?_

"Oh, sure." Hyuuga gave his consent absentmindedly before the rest of the team turned towards him with looks of confusion on their faces.

"Hey!" Hyuuga stood, reaching out a hand before Hiroto stood and stopped him.

"I'll go, captain." Hiroto smiled sheepishly, going after the redhead. The redhead stood in front of the tall green-haired player of Shutoku, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey, you're Midorima Shintaro, aren't you?" he asked. Hiroto felt a throb on his temple. _Taiga, you idiot...!_

"Yes, but who are you?" The tall teen asked back with his brows narrowed. His teammate on his side, a black-haired one snickered silently on the background.

'_You know exactly who he is. Why are you being so proud?' _he thought.

Kagami raised his left hand out, smirking.

"You want to shake hands?" Midorima eyed the hand cautiously before he sighed, taking the little teddy bear from his left hand, he grasped the redhead's hand. But to his and Hiroto's surprise — because seriously, where the heck did Kagami get that marker? The redhead wrote his uniform number and name at the green-haired teen's hand.

"Wha?" Midorima let out a noise of surprise as Kagami's eyes narrowed.

"You look like the kind of guy who'd claim he doesn't remember me if I introduced myself—OUCH!" He said. Kagami flinched at the pain emitted from his head; everyone gaped at the person who was actually brave enough to smack the head of the scary tiger.

"HI-RO-TO! BASTARD! What'd you do that for?!" Kagami glowered; his face looked incredibly murderous as he turned towards the Prince who was frowning in displeasure.

"Taiga, you shouldn't be rude. Haven't I taught you some manners?" Hiroto flicked his forehead, and the redhead grabbed his head, rubbing the stinging pain away. Hiroto then turned towards Midorima, whose eyes have narrowed at him.

"Ah, forgive Taiga for being so excited." Hiroto smiled, reaching out his hand. "I'm Ichinose Hiroto and that idiot—"

"I'm not an idiot!" yowled Kagami.

"—over there is Kagami Taiga. It's a pleasure to _finally_ meet you," Hiroto's voice dropped an octave lower as he continued. "_Midorima Shintaro-kun."_

Midorima's eyes narrowed at the teen in front of him. He's shorter than him, heck, he's a bit shorter than Kagami—but for some strange reason he's giving off such a strong aura. There is something strange about this person.

And also — where had he seen this person before?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_The faint smell of medicines invaded his nostrils as he absentmindedly nodded at the doctor's lecture._

"_Hey, are you listening to me?" He smiled sheepishly as the doctor dropped his pen on the table, sending an annoyed glare towards him. _

"…_Yes I am, Dr. Midorima." The doctor twitched, ignoring the happy-go-lucky smile on his patient's face and continued to tell him about his condition._

"_You can take it easy right now; just do not strain it so much." He nodded in understanding, realizing that it was finally time to go._

"_Remember to come back for check-up if you feel any more pain, okay?" He smiled, slinging his back over his shoulder._

"_Yes, I understand. Thank you doctor." He turned to leave, and didn't notice the concerned frown on the doctor's face. He strolled around the hallway; ignoring the awed looks upon the nurse's face he passed by. On his way out the exit, his shoulder bumped against the person who just entered. _

"_I'm sorry." He turned to his side, bowing his head a bit. His eyes met green orbs._

"_Hm. Do not worry about it." _

"_Then," he turned to leave, not sparing him another glance. Green eyes narrowed at retreating back, his eyes reading the bold letters glaring off his back saying. 'Seirin.' _

"_That person is…" he trailed off._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_.tbc..._

* * *

_Sorry, to those who were looking forward to see Hiroto play again! XD I assure you he'll play real soon. And sorry if this chapter seemed like a filler-oh wait-it is! :D_

_Sooo, what do you think? Leave them reviews! _


	9. EXTRA CHAPTER 1: Model

**Chapter 6 [EXTRA]: The Prince and The Model**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The morning was rather exciting for Kise since it was a Saturday and he had a photo shoot to do the entire day. His manager, Chiaki-san, was more excited to let him know through a phone call that a new famous fashion line in Japan wants to have the blonde as a model for its clothes. Of course, he accepted it graciously since he was a fan of the said fashion line too.

He hastily went on his routine, and finally slipped on his disguise, a rectangular black sunglasses and a hat to hide his identity. He knew that he was quite famous despite being just a part-timer in modeling. He attracted a ton of fan girls and he sometimes liked to go out in disguise especially when he is on his way to a photo shoot because if he attracted a horde of girls then he would surely arrive in the studio late and he' d scolded by his manager.

He waved his sisters goodbye and he made his way to the bus stop. The location of the shoot was thankfully not so far, and he was kind of looking forward to it.

He sat on the seat near the window when he boarded the bus, slipping on his earphones as he listened to the music on his phone. He glanced out the window and thought about the recent happenings of his life.

His visit on Seirin High where he had a brief reunion with his ex-teammate and best friend, Kurokocchi who was determined to stay on his current team despite the blondes' proposal to transfer to his school instead. There, he also met Kagami Taiga, a man that the usually stoic Kuroko took quite an interest in, also the very same teen who beat Kise and his team. Kise accepted the fact that he had potential but of course, the blonde will surely have his revenge.

There was also a person who occupied his thoughts and it is no other than his Kurokocchi's current teammate too and Kagami Taiga's friend from the States, Ichinose Hiroto.

At the first time he ever saw him, was that one-on-one he had with Kagami, the first time he visited Seirin. Oh boy, that very scene set his heart pumping a bit faster and a shudder ran all over his body. It was like watching _him_ play for the first time all over again. It intrigued him. Ichinose Hiroto intrigued him even more so when he played as substitute in the practice match.

His moves during the said match were strange, like he was holding back, Kise did not even feel that same surge he felt during Kagami and Hiroto's one-on-one. The orange-haired teen coordinated with Kagami and the rest of his teammates but he himself did not show much, just that he could easily slip pass their defenses to help his teammates score back against Kise and his team.

It made him wonder why the orange-haired teen did that. He even easily went past Kagami in their one-on-one and Kise was sure at that time that he wasn't holding back. He was clearly a lot better than the redhead so why would he simply let his teammates take the glory…?

Kise's eyes narrowed at his reflection on the mirror when he remembered Midorima's strange reaction when he mentioned Hiro's name. It was like he _knew_ something he even mumbled something about '_making sure of it'_ or something. _Make sure of what?_ The more he thought about it, the more his curiosity grows. He just can't stop wondering. Just who really is Ichinose Hiroto?

Kise was pulled from his thoughts when the bus stopped and he blinks when he realizes where he is. It was his stop. He pushes the stop button on his phone and quickly stood to exit the bus. He navigates his way to the crowd to the familiar building where the shoot will be held. There it is. It is time for work now, no more distracting thoughts.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When he arrived at the studio, he greeted the staff enthusiastically and they greeted him back with the same cheerfulness he exerted.

"Uwah, its Kise-kun!"

"He's really handsome up close and personal, right?"

"Kyaa, you're right."

"How are you, Kise-kun!?" Kise let out his business smile, the one that always sent all girls squealing and holding themselves from swooning at the mere sight of his teeth. As quick as flash, the female staff in the studio swarmed around the blonde model and he easily answered their question with ease. This was nothing new to the blonde; he was already used to all the attention. Even in middle school he attracted a lot of the female that he was why he was envied by most guys.

He could not help it though. Who wouldn't be attracted by his handsome features and bubbly personality?

"Ah! Kise-kun! There you are!"Kise hears that familiar voice and he waves at his manager as she stops in front of him and his fan—err—the staff.

"Chiaki-san!" Matsuoka Chiaki is a woman in her late twenties and is Kise's manager; she is an attractive woman with short brown hair with the same hazel eyes. She wore round glasses and usually wears formal business attire. She was pretty slim and it didn't show that she was already a mother of two children.

"Thank god, you're finally here. _They_ are already here and _she_ wants to meet you Kise-kun." Chiaki grabs the blonde's wrist and pulled him away from the women's grasps. When there was whining from the female staff, Kise turned to look over his shoulder and apologized.

"Sorry, it's time for work now. I'm counting on you, ladies." He smiled and as he expected, they swooned and vowed they'll do their best to make the photo shoot a success. In front of the blonde, Chiaki merely rolled her eyes at his antics.

"She's waiting for us in the changing room." _She_ huh, so the brains behind his favorite fashion line is a woman. He hoped she'll like him, of course, he was confident in his looks so he thought he'll be just fine.

"Then, are you ready Kise-kun?" Chiaki asked as they were standing right in front of the changing room. Kise steeled himself, letting a grin bloom on his lips.

"Of course." He says confidently. Chiaki nodded at his answer and she turned to knock, gripped the door handle and twisted, calling up the name of the occupant in the room that made Kise twitch.

"Ichinose-san? Kise-kun's here."

Kise froze at the name and he felt a bead of sweat drip at the side of his face despite the full blast of the A/C in the room that met them as Chiaki opened the door when she heard a someone inside say a light "come in".

_Ichinose_?

'_Ah, no no no, it can't be…right?'_

"Kise-kun? You coming in?" Chiaki turned over her shoulder, calling out to him when she realized he didn't come in after her. Kise shook his head and let a smile form again.

"…Yes." He stepped into the room and greeted the occupant in the room with a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kise Ryota." When he finished bowing, he looked up to meet the famous _Ichinose-san_ his manager called out and he felt his breath hitch. _Holy—gosh. You're joking right?_

His golden eyes widened at the sight of the most beautiful woman he has seen in his entire life. Sure, he had met a lot of beautiful female models and actresses in his job but man—this woman was the epitome of perfection itself.

She was smiling angelically at the sight of him, her face radiating. She had long orange tresses that stopped just above her waist; her curvy figure was surely what other women would envy. Her perfectly manicured hands looked so smooth and she looked absolutely breath-taking in a pink pastel dress. She looked young, and her light make-up looks so good on her.

If Kise was dreaming, he'd surely mistake her for a Queen. She looked so elegant and just—wow. There was nothing else to describe her. She was beautiful. Period.

"Wow, this is the first time I've seen you so speechless, Kise-kun." Chiaki commented as she observed his reaction to the woman in front of him. Kise snapped out of his trance and his face turned red as both his manager and the woman laughed—ohh—even her voice was angelic.

"I get that reaction a lot." The woman, Ichinose-san moved to stand in front of the red faced Kise and the blonde could tell she was observing him.

"Wow, you're right, Matsuoka-san. Kise-kun is such a handsome boy!" she squealed and pinched the blondes' cheeks. Kise felt his heart flutter at the compliment. Well, who wouldn't have the same reaction if you're being pinched by a very beautiful woman at that?

"Yes, I'm glad you like him Ichinose-san. I'm sure he'll look good in your clothes." Chiaki sent the blonde a look that says that there was nothing she could do to help the blond out of the orange-haired woman's constant pinching.

"Ah, of course! He'll become even more handsome than he already is. I can't wait." She giggled before she realized she was forgetting something.

Kise was thankful when the woman let go of his red cheeks and he slowly edge a bit closer with his manager, be it to protect his cheeks or his heart, Kise can't decide.

"Oh, that's right. I haven't introduced myself, right?" the woman smiled.

"My name is Ichinose Madoka, nice to meet you, Kise-kun." Kise returned her smile this time, having his heart and senses calmed.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ichinose-san."

"My, you can just call me Madoka, dear." She said in a motherly fashion and Kise can't help but just nod in understanding. _Maybe his senses weren't that calm still._

"Are we ready to do this shoot now, Matsuoka-san?" Madoka turned to Kise's manager and he is glad her attention is not on him now.

"Ah, we were just waiting for the photographer, I'm sure they are—" Chiaki is stopped as there is another knock on the door and the occupants in the room—and Kise turned to the person who opened the door.

"_Hahaue*_, the photographer is here. We are ready to…but the other model…" Kise's eyes widened at the person on the doorstep as _he_ also stopped what he was saying and he stared at the three people in the room and his orange eyes fell upon the blonde.

"Kise?" the newcomer was clearly surprised.

"Hirotocchi?!" Kise could not believe it, what was Hiroto doing here? Ah, wait. He said _mother_, then…? He turns towards Madoka, to Hiroto then back to Madoka and saw the resemblance. _WHAT?!_

"Oh! Hiroto! Come here, dear!" Madoka ushered the other teen inside the room and she wrapped her arm around his. "Kise-kun, this is my darling son, Hiroto. I think you two know each other from the same sport of choice, right?" she asked and the blonde nodded at the new information on his mind.

Hiroto is the son of Ichinose Madoka, the famous designer of the fashion line he admired. That is more than coincidence right? Could it be fate? Kise shakes his head at the thought. _No no no, that can't be!_

'Only Midorimacchi believes in that kind of stuff.' But… of course, seeing the two Ichinose standing close together, Kise can tell the resemblance. Hiroto took his features from his mom. It was obvious. But what was he doing here though?

"Hiroto, you never told me Kise-kun was so handsome!" Madoka gushed, barely containing her giddiness as she squeezed her son close to her. Kise watched the Prince sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Mother, I wouldn't have told you since I know you clearly won't stop talking about it." Kise perked up as he saw Madoka pursed her lips. "And then, Shiro and Kuro won't stop harassing me about it."

_Shiro and Kuro?_ Kise tilted his head at the names.

"Maa, Shi-chan and Ku-chan just love their dear brother very much. They are just over-protective, fearing they'll lose their dear brother to his friends." Madoka teased, and again Kise is surprised to see the orange-haired Prince sigh again in resignation.

"Mother, stop, please." Kise hid a smile at the faint redness on the orange-haired teens' face. He looked embarrassed and it was the first time he saw such an expression on his face. Hiroto sent a glare at the blondes' way, but at the redness on his face, Kise looked away with a repressed smile his face.

'_Shit! How cute!'_ he thought.

"A—Anyway, Mother, Matsuoka-san." Hiroto coughed, trying to gain his composure, glancing to the blonde's manager then back to his mother. "The photographers are here and everything is set, but there is a problem. The other model is sick and can't come today." Madoka and Chiaki frowned at the information and Kise raised a brow.

_The other model is sick?_

"What now?" Chiaki askede, turning to Madoka as she thought about what to do about the current situation. Kise watched then as her face lit up and she turned to both himself and Hiroto, her eyes glittering in a light that clearly meant her, being mischievous.

"Then, why don't we have Hiroto be the other model?" she suggested, then both Kise and Hiroto looked at each other.

WHAT?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You're kidding, right?" Kise turned to Hiroto as he heard the orange-haired grumbled to himself. Kise finished putting on his clothes and he got to admit it fit him perfectly and the style really looks good on him. Not that he was boasting about it but it really did look good on him.

After Madoka-san suggested making Hiroto be the blonde's partner, the orange-haired teen didn't have the will to protest against his mother's request and he just resigned himself to his fate. Now, both of them are left in the changing room, to change for the clothes prepared for the shoot and needless to say, Kise was finished but when he turned to the other teen he is surprised to still see him taking off his shirt, then something caught his eye. This that what he thinks it is?

As if in a trance, he walked towards the teen that had his back towards the blond. Before Kise could even stop himself, he reached out.

Hiroto jumped at the feel of a foreign hand on his back and he remembered about _that_ and he whipped around, sending the blonde a glare.

"What are you doing?" he growled, and the blonde flinched when he realized that he had stretched out his hand. Kise immediately scratched his head in embarrassment and let out a fake laugh.

"Haha, uhm, sorry, Hirotocchi. It's just, that, your back…uhm…" Kise trailed off awkwardly, and a weird atmosphere was starting to build up between that two of them. Kise mentally berated himself at his strange actions. But he can't help but feel curious at _that_ thing on the orange-haired teen's back. He wasn't just seeing things right? Where would he get something like that?

"You saw _it?_" If possible, Hiroto's voice turned an octave lower than usual, and Kise could not suppress the shiver that ran down his spine. Kise immediately knew he was trending on dangerous territory. He got the feeling that he should change the subject and will try to do just that.

"Ah, uhm, you know Hirotocchi, I—It's okay! I was just curious! I'm sorry about that! It's just sometimes I act out of impulse so—uhm—let's just focus on the job?" Kise felt a bead of sweat on his temple at the awkward silence that followed. _Real smooth Kise, really smooth._ The blonde blinked when he faintly heard the other teen mumble something under his breath.

"…"

"Hirotocchi?"

"Ah, sorry." Kise watched as Hiroto shook his head and he finally looked up. "Please do not tell anyone about it okay?" The model blinked dumbly at the request. It is also the first time he saw this sort of expression on his face. It was like _that_ was a secret. Well, Kise knows that everyone had something they do not want other people to know and he respected that. If Hiroto doesn't want to talk about _that_ then Kise will respect it. It was none of his business, right?

"Got it! You can count on me, Hirotocchi!" Kise gave a thumbs up. Hiroto blinked at the action before his lips broke into a smile that left the blonde strangely breathless.

"Thank you, Kise." The said blonde nodded his head and turned.

"Ah, you better change fast Hirotocchi." Kise clutched his chest, his face becoming hot for some strange reason. "I'm sure they are waiting for us." Kise heard the other teen shuffling behind him and Kise let out a relieved breath and he decided to get out of the room. Because if he stayed he knew for some reason that he won't be able to stop himself from sneaking glances towards the other teen.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Needless to say, the shoot ended up to a success, to Kise's surprise the pictures taken together with the Prince came out amazing. Hiroto had the face, the poise, and the aura of a model. He stood with Kise with confidence, truly like a Prince. There were also times he pissed the other teen off, especially those fleeting touches he did when they were told to pose closely together. Hiroto strictly glared at him dangerously that had Kise smile sheepishly and said that it was just for the job.

Madoka-san approved of the pictures as well, Kise can't also help think how cute she was gushing about her son lovingly. The blonde took pleasure in teasing the Prince for it too. He smiled a lot during the shoot, feeling extremely ecstatic, and he admitted to himself. He enjoyed himself a lot today.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Now, both of them are left in the changing room, to change their clothes, Kise finished first (as usual), fastening his belt slowly still stealing glances at the other teen with him. No words were exchanged and Kise felt awkward so he decided to break the silence.

"Ano, Hirotocchi, about what happened earlier I didn't mean to offend you about asking you about that _thing_ one your back—"

"It's okay, Kise. You do not have to talk about it." Hiroto cut sharply, making Kise wince at the sound he unlikely haven't heard the teen use.

"Ah! No! I—I just wanted to apologize for being so rude and insensitive. It's your story to tell. I didn't mean to pry or anything."

"…" When the other teen didn't reply, Kise grew more worried.

"Hirotocchi?" The said teen sighed, turning to face the blonde model.

"It's ok. I'm sorry Kise, I shouldn't have snapped at you." Hiroto furrowed his brows as if he was in some pain. Kise immediately wanted to lift his spirits.

"Oh! It's okay Hirotocchi! I promise I won't tell anyone or ask you about it if you're not ready to tell! I assure you!" Kise looked like he was going to salute but stopped and took in the genuine smile that he received from the other teen.

"Thank you, Kise. Kuroko-kun is lucky to have you as his friend." Kise felt his face heat at the sudden compliment.

"Oh! It's nothing Hirotocchi! You are my friend now too so…" the blond trailed off awkwardly. He is rewarded again by a smile that would have blinded him if he wasn't careful.

"Thanks, Kise."

Surely, there will be a time that Kise will find out what the other teen was hiding — and that time _will come_ and it will shock not only him but everyone else close to the Prince.

…owari..?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB characters and the picture. I wish though.

Notes:

_hahaue* - _mother

A/N: There will be a little bit of difference between this story and the canon one, that's why I'm telling this ahead of time. Hiroto's past and secret will be revealed in later chapters and there will also be a lot of surprise twists here and more things to look forward too. Everything will be answered in the later chapters, like how and what year did Hiroto actually meet Kagami, who he was in the past, and _who_ was he involved with during his middle school days.

Also, sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I know I said that I would update this before July ends. Unfortunately or fortunately I guess, my dear friend -DC- proofread this for me so that's why it got a bit late. I won't make promises for the next chapter but I assure you that it will come. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review on your way out.

-Candi


End file.
